JXHQ: Square One
by thechokesonyou
Summary: (Nolanverse.) "It all suddenly made so much sense. My reluctance to break out just yet... There was a greater purpose here in Arkham, something even I couldn't know. And here she was." Through a series of short chapters based during the Joker's sessions with Harleen Quinzel, the Joker lets us in on the thoughts that go on inside of his mind. How will he play with his new toy?
1. Chapter 1

**_November 5th, 10:32 am. _**

_**Session One.**_

My feet tapped to a jolly rhythm. The damn _chains _on my feet won't stop jingling with them. "It's _my _song. My _song,_" I murmured under my breath and the cuffs continued to rattle. It was getting close to the point of considering to reach down and snap them with my own bare hands when the door opened. _New little doctor. New little fresh outta school doctor. _A giggle erupted from my lips. It all suddenly made so much sense. My reluctance to break out _just yet_... There was a greater purpose here in Arkham, something even _I _couldn't know. And here she was.

Dressed to the nines in a tight black skirt — what do they call those? _Pen _skirts? _Paintbrush _skirts? Ah. _Pencil skirts — _a red button up shirt tucked in all pretty and those monstrous heels. And they say _I'm _wicked. One more giggle and then she clears her throat. My eyes roll up and I look at her through my greasy locks. The green dye has faded, leaving it a sad blonde-green color, and my lips twitch. No _paint, _no _dye, _no _purple coat. _

I missed that coat.

"Good morning, Mr. Joker." Her voice was polite and business-like, just like all the other damn shrinks in this building. I resisted the impulse to say, _Lighten up, toots! _And instead watched her with a little grin on my lips and waited. Waited. And waited. She sighed, and right as she opened her lipstick-covered lips to speak, I cut her off.

"Oh, no_nonono, _Mr. Joker was my _father,_" I told her, licking my lips. _Inside right, inside left, outside right, outside left. _She seemed a little surprised I had spoken up. What had she expected? How is it _therapy _if the patient doesn't _speak? _

Then, regaining her composure, she spoke again. "Is there anything you'd prefer I'd call you?"

_This _was new. No one ever asked me that before. I smacked my lips and rolled my head up, finally giving her a look at me. I pretended to be lost in thought while I watched her in my peripheral. Her eyes hungrily raked over the scars and I giggled again. She didn't seem to notice. "How _abooout... _J?" I raised an eyebrow at her and she returned the gesture. Her eyebrows were perfectly shaped, just like her fingernails and toenails which were both colorless except for white tips. Immaculate. Just like her makeup, her outfit, her voice. She was so _put together. _Too perfect, too _controlled. _I hated it.

"J," She firmly stated. "I can work with that. Although I would feel more comfortable calling you Mr. J. At least until we get more acquainted." Oh, Doc, such _promise _in those words! My lips pushed together, forcing a small grin. "I'm Dr. Quinzel. It's very nice to meet you."

"The, uh, pleasure is all _mine, _Doc." My words were slow and steady and filled with just enough mischief that her hands momentarily froze. She recovered quickly but oh, I noticed, Doc. You can bet your pretty blonde ass I notice everything. My feet tapped and the chains jingled. My fists clenched. "So, Doc? You must be pretty new. I've never _seen you around._ And I know this place, uh, well, quite _well, _actually."

She nodded once. "I am. I've been at Arkham for about a month now, so no, you probably haven't seen me much at all. So, Mr. J, I'd like today to be mainly a get-to-know-you kind of session. Does that sound good to you?"

_What fun, Doc Quinn! _"Why, doctor, I would love to get to know _you. _I'm not very interesting, though, I must say." I shrugged bashfully. Her blue eyes watched me closely. Blue eyes, blue eyes, blue. Blue birds. Blue sea. _Harleen... _That's where I'd recognized that name. I'd heard murmurs of the new resident doctor... And here she was in all her _glory. _

"I'm sure that's not true, Mr. J."

I licked my lips as I contemplated my next move. I wanted to play with her, have some fun with this new, shiny toy, but I also had to think about the future. Would teasing and torturing be the key to this woman's mind? Oh, no, no, no, J, that wasn't the way to go. The way to go with this girl, the girl I wanted to keep around, was to gain her trust. Lull her into security until she _trusted _me, opened up, maybe let me call her…

Harley.

Ooh.

I liked that.

Yes, I think I knew just how to go with this new doctor. I gave her a charming grin and said, "You flatter me, doll." I licked my lips once more and then leaned back, relaxing, showing her how comfortable and confident I was and said, "So… What would you like to ask me?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**November 12th, 10:29 am.**_

_**Session Two. **_

"I know this is the least looked forward to part of therapy, but I was curious if I could ask you a few questions about your past?" She sounded very professional, very at ease with herself, but desperately curious. I liked knowing I wasn't just another case to this girl. I was fascinating. I was intriguing. I was mystery.

_Obviously._

But that wasn't a question that she had the right to ask me just yet. So she had to learn.

I scoffed loudly and gave her a look. "Doc," I urged. "How _boring. _I know you must have some, uh… Interesting topics of conversation up that sleeve of yours, hm? You're trying to stick with the conventional route, I can tell. Do you… _really _think that's going to work with _me?_" I watched her face as I spoke, taking mark of her reactions and expressions, the flicker of emotion in those bright blue eyes, hidden behind small lenses — most likely for reading, it was obvious she didn't need them. My nose crinkled. _Trying to look smart. She's so young. Pretty. Cheerleader. Slut. Barbie… Gotta have a _little _edge, don't we, Harl? _Ooh, that one was nice too. I liked these nicknames I was coming up with. Very pleased with myself.

"I figured as much," She told me, looking over her glasses to stare into my eyes, something most of the old doctors never had the balls to do. I giggled. I don't think _this _one has the balls either. "What topics of conversation do _you _find interesting?" She laced her hands and leaned back in her chair, her leg crossing over the other. Under the desk I could see the way the tight fabric clung to her legs… _Barbie. No wonder… _I took my eyes off her skin.

Licking my lips, I rolled my eyes to the ceiling, pretending to think it over. Finally, I smiled. "What's your favorite color, Doc?"

Her blonde brow rose in surprise, a cute expression on that heart shaped face. "My favorite color?" She asked, a small laugh escaping. I shifted in my seat. What a _nice _little laugh my Harley had. Yes, that was nice.

I wonder what she sounded like when she cried.

When she screamed.

That was a route of thought I did _not _need to be taking right now. I could already feel my skin crawling with the urge to break the chains. _Stupid chains. _They're still so _loud. _A grunt escaped in response to my internal dialogue and I looked up at her with nothing more than a nod. She hesitated for a moment, probably wondering what I could glean from knowing her favorite color but eventually seemed to decide that even I couldn't find some way to hurt her by revealing that she preferred green over orange. She quirked a polite smile at me. "I like red," Harleen finally said.

Eyes narrowing, I slid my eyes from her face to her toes and back down again. Her shirt was white today with a black camisole to keep herself modest (a waste of effort, I thought, this girl was pure pornography, strutting around in those tight skirts and hooker shoes, flashing her coy little grin at any boy who passed). My fists clenched a little in response to that train of thought. Her shoes were bright red, shiny and tall and looked quite dangerous if you asked me — not that anyone _did _— and I found it funny that these loons found it necessary to keep _little old me _away from _paper _when if I _really _wanted to hurt somebody I could just _shove Harley's shoe into their eye. _I chuckled darkly at the image. What was I originally thinking about? I couldn't remember... Oh _yes, _red shoes...

"Is that funny?" She asked finally, and I realized I hadn't replied to her yet.

In a low voice, I murmured, "I just think you look, uh… Really _nice _in red, is all." She flushed at the compliment, obviously not expecting it and I grinned. "Just like that." Her hand crept up to her neck, feeling where the red blush had bled down into her throat.

She shook off the uneasy feeling and I chuckled again, my eyes looking around the room for something interesting, waiting for her to collect herself. "So, what's your favorite color, Mister J?" She asked finally.

I grinned proudly. "Well green and purple, of course, you silly thing, you."

"Of course," She said with a small smile, tight lipped. Her eyes narrowed slightly and she said, "How about we continue this? This little game. Little things like our favorite colors. What do you say?" I watched her for a moment, trying to guess her angle but knowing she was just trying to get whatever she could out of me without scaring me off. Me? Scared? Oh, Harl. Poor ickle thing.

"Why not?" I asked, my voice low and dark, but curious and playful all at the same time, making her blush again. I grinned rakishly at her in response to it and she looked down at the pad of paper in her hands, either pretending to write something or making some silly note.

When she finally looked back up, she was composed and with a professional smile, she said, "What's your favorite food?"

After a short minute, I smiled charmingly at her. "Does coffee count?"

_**While each "chapter" of this story will be short and sweet, my main goal for this story is to show the way their relationship progresses without any of Harley's internal dialogue or any time outside of their sessions. I think a lot of people focus just on how Harley's mind works as she slips into madness, but I want to write this to see how Joker feels about the whole process. So yes, the chapters will be short and sometimes not important but as we skip around and get deeper into therapy, hopefully you'll start to see what I'm trying to do! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**November 22th, 10:00 am.**_

_**Session Three.**_

She was wearing slacks today (kind of _boring_), women's dress shoes, not _nearly_ as nice as the brown leather wingtips awaiting for my return in the evidence locker of Arkham, and a white sweater. Her hair wasn't in it's usual sophisticated bun, either, and instead was in a high ponytail hanging down, waiting to be grabbed onto and used to smash her pretty little face into the desk. I grinned wickedly at the image. Although, _pigtails _would be of much more use, easy to grab from behind _and _in front… That brought another smile to my face.

Harleen Serious Quinzel, wearing pigtails.

I'd pay some serious stolen cash to see _that. _

"Would you like to start today?" My doctor finally asked, pushing her glasses up her nose and scribbling like doctors do on her yellow legal pad.

I chuckled and she smiled slightly, somewhat awkwardly, but it was better than cowering in fear like _most _people do. "Well, Harl," I said, despite her always telling me not to, and I gave her a sharp look when she started to protest. "Ah-ta-ta-ta," I sung, waving a finger. "You offered to let _me _start today, so no interrupting. Manners cost _nothing, _Harley." She didn't respond, just looked at me and finally I leaned my head forward again and said, "Hm?"

She sighed. "Continue, Mister J."

I grinned at her, pleased. "Thanks, Doc," I said with a sly wink. Leaning back in my chair I said, "If you could live anywhere, where would it be?"

She thought for a moment, truly pondering and I could _see _the wheels turning in her head. "I don't know. Honestly, I… Despite the flaws, I love Gotham. I probably wouldn't leave, even if I could go anywhere else." I licked my lips in response to that. I _liked _that answer. Gotham was _my _favorite place, too. "What kind of pets have you had?" She asked, cocking her head to the side and her ponytail fell with the motion.

I knew she was asking about my childhood, if I had a puppy or a goldfish, but those weren't things I wanted to talk about, and she knew that, so instead of giving her the answer she wanted, I told her the truth, about my two pets waiting for me back at home… Though, I wouldn't really consider them _pets, _the way they eat fresh _meat _straight off the bone… "Hyenas," I said with a devilish smile.

She raised an eyebrow. "I thought we agreed to be honest with each other, Mister J."

"Oh, but I _am _Harley! Bud and Lou. Two cutest little things with smiles always on their faces and a laugh to brighten up my day as they devour my enemies." I fluttered my eyelashes sweetly at her and she flushed. Lowering my voice a few octaves, I said, "You'd love them, Harl, you'll definitely have to meet them some day." Then, cheerful as ever, I asked her, "Ever been a vegetarian?"

She held herself back from giggling. That _bothered _me. And she knew it, too! The vicious little minx just wanted to torture me, keeping me locked away from all those beautiful little wind chime giggles, tinkling little laughs. Didn't she know how _dreary _this place was outside of her office? The least she could do was give me a real smile… "Never, ever. And I never will be."

I smiled. "Atta' girl. Your turn, doll."

"What's your natural hair color?" She asked.

I ran my fingers through my greasy green locks and giggled. "I don't remember." The color had faded some to a sad looking blonde/yellow/green color, but I wasn't sure that _blonde w_as my natural color, either. Brown? Black? Ginger? I wanted to laugh at _that _mental image. "I guess we'll find out. Won't we?"

"I suppose we will," She said, smiling sincerely at me.

I was quickly tiring of this game today and decided to change the course. _Ever seen someone die? Ever tried to kill yourself? Do you like the taste of blood? If you had to kill someone, who would it be and why? How many people did you have to blow to get this job? _Ah… That was a nice one. But no, a little too crude for this early in our re-la-tion-_ship. _How about… In a low, slightly playful voice, I leaned forward and said, "Are you a virgin?"

The color drained from her face and her spine tensed ever so slightly and I knew I had her. Hook, line and _sinker. _It was the kind of question to throw you off your guard, but not the kind of question to scare you away. The _perfect _way to slowly boil the frog… _I'm just warming you up, dolly. _"J, I don't think that's any of your business and don't see how it has anything to do with our professional relationship."

"So are you saying you are?"

"No!"

"So you're saying you're not."

She sighed, exasperated. "You're twisting my words, now."

"You gave me twistable words, not _my _fault," I said, offended by the accusation. "Just answer the question. We _agreed _to be honest with each other, did we not?"

She blinked, flustered and licked her lips, that pink tongue coming out to stroke her painted red lips. Maybe I could get _her _to bring me some lipstick… I wonder if she had greasepaint in that little purse of hers.

Or my coat.

What, is she now Mary Poppins?

I grinned internally.

"Only if the questions are appropriate," She said, straightening her papers and suddenly a surge of anger rushed through my veins at the thought that she might be leaving. The instinct to jump up and choke that superiority out of her big blue eyes was so strong that I had to physically restrain myself from yanking my chains from the floor. _Harley, be grateful I'm chained down..._

"You're not leaving so _soon, _are you, Doc_tor?_" Her eyes widened at the distinct edge in my voice and she cleared her throat.

"I think we should just continue this next week," She said politely.

I scowled. "Or you could just answer my question."

"I don't think so, Mister J," She whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dear readers, **_

_**I apologize profusely for the confusion the other day. I accidentally updated the story with Chapter 3 again, when it was supposed to be this one. I've been almost completely incoherent off and on the past few days with sickness, so please do forgive me! Anywho, please enjoy chapter four. :)**_

_**November 27th, 10:14 am.**_

_**Session Four.**_

Where _was _she?

Fourteen minutes _late? _

If this had anything to do with her prude-related answer last week, we were going to have some problems. What if she'd given up my case? What if I had a new doctor? The disgust I felt clawing up my throat made my head swim… No, no, no. That just would _not _do… Harley wanted to play games?

I'd play games.

She'd come to regret skipping out on me when everyone else I killed was correlated directly back to her. The door opened loudly and I looked up through my hair to see Harley, her face exasperated, hair slightly messed up. "I am so sorry I'm late, Mister J, traffic this morning was unbelievable." My eyes skimmed over her, giving her a once over and I narrowed my eyes.

"I was beginning to think you might skip out on me, Doc," I said quietly, clicking my tongue on the ending C. She jumped slightly at the harsh noise and I licked my lips.

"I really am sorry. How are you this morning?" She asked, shuffling her papers around until she found her next open page and then took the pen from behind her ear. She knew what I was referring to, why I thought she would leave and she still continued to ignore it. This girl was strong willed. I was learning that quickly… I knew people like Harley, though. Push just a _little tiny bit _at a time, over and over and after time it's affected like water damage and the wood busts, rotted through. I could see the beginnings of the damage. It would only take a bit more pressure...

"Peachy keen," I purred to her.

She smiled. "I'm very glad to hear that, Mister J. Let's go over a few small routine questions really fast. How have you been sleeping?" She asked, not meeting my eyes. My brow furrowed. _This _was abnormal. Harley didn't do the routine thing. She did the _Harley _thing. My teeth grinded audibly. Was she calling our little questionaire to quits?

I don't think so.

Angrily, I spoke through my teeth. "Like a baby."

"How many hours did you average you slept?" I saw the way she reacted to my tone of voice, her shoulders perking up, tense and strained. Good. She _should _be tense.

"Saying that I was uh, _sleeping, _I don't think I could very well _gauge _that."

She sighed loudly and took off her glasses, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Mister Joker, what's wrong? You've been so open lately and suddenly you're being sarcastic with me again." When she looked into my eyes, she blinked in surprise at whatever she saw in them.

I cleared my throat and decided to calm myself down. I liked her, after all, and wasn't ready to give her up. If she was getting ideas, maybe I just needed to…

Turn on the charm a little more.

I exhaled slowly. "I'm sorry, Doctor. I guess I'm just a little… _on edge. _I'm sure _you _can understand." I appealed to her empathy, giving her a pitiful face and she immediately relaxed. I could see it in the way the creases that fanned out from her eyes softened, her eyes going back to their normal size.

"Of course I can, J," She said and I smiled at her sweetly. "Is it something you need to talk about?"

"I don't know, Doc. It's just a little, erm… Lonely in here. Boring and _lonely._"

She frowned at me, pouting, those red lips pursed adorably. "Have you tried socializing in the REC room at all?"

I giggled. "Oh, they didn't _tell you_?"

"Tell me what?"

"I got _banned _from that sad excuse of a social setting. Apparently my jokes _unsettle _some of the more, uh, _loony _patients…" It was true, too. I'd been going to the REC room for about two weeks now before I was kicked out for 'taunting'. Taunting? Really? I'd only told old Jervis about that little blonde thing named Alice I'd sliced apart last year… _Was _her name Alice? Oh, well. It was fun saying it was, anyway.

Harley scowled suddenly, but not at me. "No, they didn't. Which is very inappropriate. I'll be sure to talk to the orderlies on staff in the REC room. Don't worry, J, I'll get you back in there in no time."

"You're too sweet to me, Harley."

There was a slight pink in her cheeks when I said that and I smiled at her, as charming and sweet as I could manage.


	5. Chapter 5

_**November 29th, 11:12 am.**_

_**Cell Block F, Intensive Treatment Building, Patient Housing 0801.**_

"Wake up, clown!" A fist banged hard on the metal door outside and I grimaced. People had no manners these days. No grace. I ignored the guard outside and continued to doodle on the wall beside my bed. Over the weeks I'd managed to steal three — yes, _three _— pens off the guards/nurses/orderlies and had made quite the canvas of my cell. I think I'd miss these drawings if I broke out… _Ahem… When _I broke out. "0801!" The door cranked open and I growled under my breath, raising my head to look at whoever dared enter my cell.

"Breakfast in bed, Smith?" I asked with a wolfish smile and the orderly rolled his eyes.

"Wrists up," He demanded, motioning towards the sky and I heard the familiar, bane-of-my-existence sound of my handcuffs. Oh, joy. I obediently lifted my wrists and smiled pleasantly, stretching my scars into a _sweet _little grin. As soon as my first wrist was shackled, I slipped the pen from my sleeve and lunged, grabbing John Doe and sending him flying into the wall. When he lifted his head, I pressed the ball point tip to his carotid artery which was pulsing against his skin.

I licked my lips dramatically and then cleared my throat. "Listen to me, uh…" I grabbed his collar and lifted, looking at the name tag attached to his shirt. I snorted. "Your names _Sasha? Ohh, _you're a rusky, aren't you?" I giggled. "Never been a fan of the whole commy thing, not my _style. _Much more of a fan of anar_chy._" I hissed the word into his face and he flinched at the feeling of my breath. Ouch. Way to hurt a guy's _ego… _Getting back on target, I pushed the pen slightly further into his neck. "Do me a favor," I whispered, and when he whimpered and tried to back away, I patted his cheek. "Shh, it's okay. I want you to tell me _where _my pen is pointing right _now._" I licked my lips and stared into his eyes, waiting for his response. When he failed to answer, I raised an eyebrow. "Hm?"

"M-my jugular?" He gasped, tears now leaking from his eyes.

I bared my teeth angrily. "Wrong!" And the pen pushed harder into the skin. "_This, _my mis-informed little friend, is the _carotid artery._ Now, does anyone know what the difference is between these two? Sasha?" I asked politely, grabbing his wrist and raising it as though he were a student and I started to giggle wildly. I coughed once and then calmed myself. He swallowed hard… I could feel it moving the pen when his adam's apple bobbed.

"N-no, sir…"

I blinked.

"_Sir?_" I giggled again, a dark evil chuckle. "Oh, I _like _you, but I prefer something along the lines of…. Hm, maybe Emperor Joker?" Then I grinned. I frowned when I realized I'd completely forgotten my point and the dramatic effect was wearing thin. "Where was I?"

His eyes widened and he looked from left to right, confused by my casual question. I wanted to laugh at the expression on his face and… Well, why not? I busted out laughing. He flinched again, my spit flying from my cackling lips and onto his sweating face. "My c-carotid ar-tery?"

Perking up, I said, "Ah! _Righ__**t**_… Well. The _jugular, _while a very important member of the circulatory system, is often miscon_strued _to be the vein chopped up in _horror flicks _and _mystery novels _and all of that _mumbo jumbo. _In reality," I whispered, leaning in close. "The _jugular _is quite further back and would take much more force, and much more _accuracy _to puncture. Not to mention that veins are _substantially _smaller than arteries…" He made a hitched noise and I looked down at him, unamused. _Interrupting _my _lecture_? Pfft. He was at least trying to hold back his sobs, I supposed that counted for something… Somehow. I cleared my throat. "The _carotid artery _is what carries oxygenated blood from the heart to the brain and _neck._" I poked at his neck with the pen, leaving little black dots on the skin. "The jugular is the opposite. So do you know what would _happen _if I decided to stab this into your neck right now?" I blinked twice, patiently waiting for his response.

He blinked back and I could tell by the way his pupils were dilating rapidly, he was going into shock. Needed to get this over with soon, then… Wouldn't be any fun if he wasn't aware… I shook my head with a look of _well? are you going to answer? _I sighed.

In a low, menacing growl, I purred into his ear, "Allow me to demonstrate." I jerked back and pushed forward hard, splitting the skin and raking it through the frail veins and muscle tissue until it sliced through the artery. I knew when I hit it because the spray of warm blood hit my face and I laughed, rejoicing in the feeling of it and I shook my head like a dog, letting the blood cover me as I celebrated. I noticed the guy hadn't died yet, and I found it quite rude how he was trying to get in the way of my fun, and so I yanked the pen back out and let the air pour in until I heard the deliciously satisfying sounds of gurgling and knew it wouldn't be long before his veins were filled with the wonderful crimson liquid. Grinning down at my work, I tucked the pen behind my ear and grabbed the keys from his belt, turning to leave the cell.

My socked feet had just hit the floor that was the invisible barrier between my room and freedom when I heard a familiar voice.

And froze.

"Thank you so much for letting me in, Kelly, I know how much trouble it can be."

"Oh, no worries, Dr. Quinzel, anything for you."

A soft laugh, obviously fake. "It's a very exciting day. I've finally gotten the Joker privileges back into the REC room. I'm going to tell him now."

"You know where he is," The other woman said. My eyes widened and I turned slowly to look at the body slumped in the corner, still twitching as it's fingers grasped at it's neck. The life was flickering out quickly and I knew it would only be minutes before the body was still.

The sound of high heels made me hiss.

**"I'm here, bitches, and I brought party favors for everyone!" Miss me? Sorry it took so long for the update, guys, things have been very busy in the dark, magical, smutty, murderous kingdom of Chokes. Hopefully this chapter made up for it! For all of those awaiting updates on my few other stories (those of which including Tension, Too Much Good Whiskey, Revelation and The Exhibition...) it'll happen soon! Just gotta be patient with my guys. Quality over quantity, right? ... Right? :) **


	6. Chapter 6

_**November 29th, 11:36 am.**_

_**Cell Block F, Intensive Treatment Building, Patient Housing 0801.**_

Multiple thoughts ran through my head.

The first being, how quickly could I stuff this body under my cot and mop up the blood with my blanket? The second, that I better not lose my cafeteria privileges for this. I so enjoyed watching the other inmates _squirm _in discomfort when I snapped my teeth at them. The third, was wondering idly what Harley was wearing, and the fourth and final was that it was just too big of a coincidence that Harley happened to show up the very moment I decided to have a little fun. Looking up at the sky, I growled under my breath, "Thanks, cosmos, I can _feel _the love from here!" All clenched fists and bulging eyes, I quickly stashed the keys under my mattress in the small hole I'd created for my loot — so far, I had the three pens, a spoon with which I had no idea what I would do with, but knew I'd find out _eventually_… a box of sweethearts, and a button I'd found on the floor — and then ducked behind the door…

And waited.

The sound of her footsteps was growing louder and I closed my eyes, patiently awaiting and realized I still had the bloody pen tangled up in my fist. My tongue stroked my bottom lip and up over the bumpy scars and I grumbled under my breath impatiently. I heard the hesitation in her footsteps and knew that she'd seen the open door. _One puzzled step forward, then one step back… Then two brave steps forward, annnnd… _"Mr. Joker?" She asked quietly.

Cocking my head to the side, I grinned and then side stepped, grabbing her by the labcoat and jerking her into my cell. I gave her no chance to speak and covered her mouth with my large palm, the other index finger raising to press to my lips, shushing her. In a whisper, I breathed into her ear, "Why d'ya sound so _surprised, _Harl? I mean, it _is my _cell, after all. Who were you expecting… Maybe _Hat Guy_?" She squealed unintelligibly against my hand and I giggled. "Shh, shh, sweetheart, it's alright, you just happened to pop in at a bad time. That's the bad thing about this place, no _privacy, _you see?" Harley swallowed hard and her gaze drifted over to the slumped over body in the corner, blood still pouring from the wound slowly, oozing down it's pale neck. She whimpered against my palm and I thought I might have seen tears sparkling behind those silly glasses.

She grabbed my palm and jerked it down and though I raised an eyebrow, I decided to allow her a little bit of leeway. Give the girl some _leash, _after all she'd been a good doctor so far. It was only half a second later that my palm slapped back over her mouth after observing the way she braced herself, took a large breath and prepared to scream. She growled and then did it again, making me smirk, though this time she spoke instead of yelled. "Joker," She gasped, outraged. "Let me go, right _now._"

I gave her a confused look, leaning in to level our faces, nose to nose. "Doc, I _might _be confused, but aren't you the one that came to visit _me?_"

"_Not _under these circumstances…" She trailed off, looking over at the body again and she shuddered. I felt the vibrations on my body, we were pushed so close together… Though, I suppose that was _my _fault… "Why did you _do _that?" She gasped and suddenly tears were falling down her cheeks and I had to resist the impulse to backhand her and tell her to suck it up. She was beginning to hyperventilate and I wondered if she'd get control of herself before she passed out. I gritted my teeth and counted to five, getting all my deliciously wicked fantasies out in one big setting, allowing my to focus better on her.

Flashes of blood, screaming, begging… Harley's sweet little voice pleading my name. Clothes tattered, flesh bruised and broken, crimson weeping from fresh lacerations, the taste on my tongue… I wondered how her soft, fragile little neck would feel under my crushing grip, the bones crushing in my palms, big eyes bulging from their sockets as her already pale face turned purple, the weight of her body crashing to the ground as she screamed... I shuddered violently and then returned to reality, opening my eyes and staring at her. Her eyes were closed, fluttering, trying to keep herself in control. Silly girl. "You want to know the real answer?" I breathed. Quietly, I hunkered down again, tapped her chin and looked straight into her eyes, boring into them with my own, watching as the pupils shrank in fear and then opened again, and I smiled… _There _was the reaction I wanted. I slowly licked my lips, watching the way her eyes travelled along the path of my tongue and then I spoke, quiet and gentle.

"Because I wanted to."

Her blue eyes grew wide, red lips parted ever so slightly and she shook like a leaf against me. I smiled as I watched her reaction, taking in her fear like a drug, like I could taste it on the air. "Do you want to hurt _me_?" She whispered. My eyes slowly narrowed and my lips never slipped from their pleased smile. This was interesting. Not the fact that she wondered if I was going to hurt her, that was an obvious, any human being, sane or not would wonder the same thing in this position. It was the fact that she _asked. _She wanted to hear my answer, though in her head she already was asking herself what happens after death, wishing she'd told her parents she loved them on the last phone call, her life flashing before her pretty eyes, but she _still _wanted to hear my answer.

Because she was just naturally curious?

Maybe.

More than likely, though, it was because she wanted to know what _I _would _say_.

In any other situation, if it was _Zsasz_, or that _Scarecrow_ fella, or any of the ridiculously boring criminals that scuddled through the Gotham streets… If it was any of them, she would say, "_Please don't hurt me._" But that wasn't the case here.

_So_ I figured she deserved an honest answer.

I tilted my head slowly to the side, admiring the way her hairline had gathered sweat, her chest was moving fast, her heart hammering against her ribs and making her breasts push against the already tight button up, the feel of her shaking body, fueled by unspent adrenaline, desperate to make a run for it. _Yet, not resisting._ Without any further hesitation, I stood up straighter, still holding her to the wall, one hand resting on her throat and the other on her shoulder, my pelvis pinning her by her stomach. I looked down at her and murmured, "Yes I do."

"Why?" She asked again, her voice breathless and quiet.

I swallowed slowly, trying to decide how to answer her. Why? Because I love the way blood feels on my skin. The look in a victim's eye as they think their last thoughts. The way the body lightened and shrunk as it spilled itself of it's sustenance. The utter and complete familiarity of a weapon in my fingers, hitting all the right places. The blood curdling sounds of screams and the wonderful way my hairs stood on end.

The way her baby blues would look as they sobbed beneath the assault.

"Because I, uh… I _like_ you, Harley."

She blinked and a stray tear trailed down her cheek. "Then why do you want to hurt me?"

I grinned at her. "I'm sure you'll understand… _One _day."

"I'm not sure I want to understand," Harley whispered.

With a soft chuckle, I said, "I think you're wrong." And without releasing her, I yanked her from the cell, walked two feet down the hallway, slammed my fist into the glass covering the emergency lockdown button and then jabbed at it with my finger until the alarms blared. Harley's eyes were wide and the red of the alarms bathed us both in an eery glow. Winking at her, I wiped at it with my sleeve, grabbed her hand and pushed it on the button.

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

I finally released her and she stumbled back a few steps. "Run along now, Harley," I sung, walking away and grinning to myself. "I'm going to _play._"


	7. Chapter 7

_**November 29th, 9:46 pm. **_

_**Patient Infirmary, Room Number 67.**_

A small giggle escaped my lips and I smiled, my eyes rolling up towards the ceiling. "_Ashes, ashes... We all fall down…_" Another small breathy laugh. Why couldn't I focus? The whole room was swirling and might I say, _not _in the good way. There were two different types of highs — one brought on for recreational purposes by drugs that brought on only the most deliriously delicious hallucinations, vivid sensations…. _And _then on the other end of the spectrum… Sedative drugs. I think I'd already vomited.

Twice, maybe.

I wasn't completely sure.

Why was I sedated, anyway? Why wasn't I in my cell?

I had the _slightest inkling _of remembrance, but in all honesty most of the time things tended to blur together… Unless they really mattered. For example… I couldn't tell you what I'd eaten for one meal over the past week, but I could tell you the exact shade of nail polish Har_leen Frances Quinzel _had been wearing the first day I met her.

It was carmine. Maybe a mix of that and something slightly brighter, but _definitely_ carmine.

Heh.

I blinked hazily when I heard the metal sound of a door. "_Jeannie, sweetheart, _is that _you_?" A breathy chuckle, a gasping cough.

"No… No, Mr. Joker, it's me. Doctor Quinzel."

I frowned. "Isn't that what I _said?_"

I felt her presence as she entered the room and shifted awkwardly on the metal gurney I was strapped onto. "You called me Jeannie," She said quietly.

A loud snort, eyes closing. "No I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

Through gritted teeth now, "No. I didn't." She was quiet then, not pressing the matter. I was too tired to deal with this. Too sleepy, too nauseous and my _head, _whoo! Was my head spinning! "I'm a little, ah… _surprised _that you came to see me, doll," I purred, squirming against my binds and sighing, licking my lips. I waited patiently for her response, pretending to look uninterested.

"I was worried about you."

"_Worried… _About _little old me…_" With a sneer I finished the thought, "I think you're getting too attached."

I heard her clothes rustle as she moved, stiffening. "They gave you hydroxyzine tonight. You'd never had that and I wasn't sure it would affect you properly. That's why I was worried." Ooh, _bad move, _Doc. First rule of being the psychiatrist of a manipulative nut case… Never, _ever _explain yourself. It shows desperation, need for understanding, need for acceptance. Silly thing she was. Then again, maybe she knew I wouldn't remember any of this in the morning. I mumbled something under my breath and she exhaled. "Can I get you anything, Mr. Joker?"

"You can stop calling me _Mr. Joker,_" I told her bitterly. But then I blinked a few slow times and turned my head to the side (no, lolled my head to the side, I didn't have the muscle strength to turn my head…) and whispered, "But… If you're _offering…_ A cold washcloth sounds kinda nice." Her brow lowered and she nodded.

"One minute," She said softly. I nodded and waited, listening to the sounds of her heels walking across the floor, opening cabinets, running water. She was back in just a moment's time and her small, soft hands carefully pressed the cold rag to my forehead. I sighed, long and slow.

"_That's _nice, Harl…" She didn't respond to the nickname, didn't tell me to call her Doctor. My eyes flickered up to her face and realized her gaze was drifting off to nowhere. My dopey smile turned into an angry scowl. Even after all this I didn't have her full attention? What else could possibly matter in her life? "Something on your mind… _Doc?_" I hissed. Her fingers jumped slightly, touching my hairline and then she jerked them away from my forehead.

"No, no… It's just been a long night," She said softly.

"Hmm," I mused. "A little _stressed _are we, pumpkin?" I purred.

She was quiet and then I heard the rustle of papers. "I'm sorry, Mr. J, but I really must be going." What the darling girl hadn't realized though, was that I was not someone to be ignored and I jerked against the binds, the washcloth falling to the ground and a low growl rose from my throat.

"Not concerned enough to visit with Uncle Joker, hm?" I snarled.

She squeaked. "Joker, I… I've just had a long night, really…"

And then my eyes met hers and something in me snapped, my self control wavering and I grinned lecherously up at her, saying something I most likely wouldn't have said while lucid. "I can make it _longer." _And my hand grabbed her wrist. I had very little movement in that appendage, from both sluggishness and the binds, but she was close enough to grab and I was strong despite the drugs. She gasped loudly and jerked her hand away. I giggled softly and as she walked, outraged to the door, the giggle broke into a wild fit of bubbling laughter.

_**I just wanted to end this chapter by saying: I do not personally like the background of Jeannie. Honestly, I don't like any of his backgrounds. Yes, the story of him falling in the vat of acid is legit in the comics and I love it, but when it comes to him having wives or children or any sort of life... I think it's all hallucinations. Completely. I think it's his way of coping, his mind giving him random links to his past that may or may not be true. I especially like that about the Dark Knight. It doesn't tell you anything about his origin and I love that. It's a mystery. He's the one villian that doesn't have a reason, doesn't have a tragic backstory and I think that's beautiful, amazing... He does what he does because he simply wants to. He doesn't do it to avenge himself, he doesn't do it because he thinks he's bettering the world. He doesn't do it for any reason other than doing it itself. I love that about him. It's kind of my favorite thing about the Joker. He doesn't have to have a reason, there isn't a method to his madness. I think that's important.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**December 1st, 10:00 am.**_

_**Session Five.**_

"Well, Doc, I've gotta say, the frowns just don't become you." Harley was still scribbling on her legal pad and it was starting to try my patient. Although, starting probably wasn't the best word. It _was _trying my patience and I was tempted to jump up from my seat and grab her pencil, shove it through her eye just so she wouldn't be able to write anymore. _Ooh. That reminds me,_ I thought with a tiny smile. I'd have to tell her my story about the pencil trick. Heh, heh. Always a favorite of mine, and an easy gag to pull, really…

"Joker, we need to talk about what happened the other night," She stated matter of factly and I raised an eyebrow. She had been somewhat light hearted, though professional, but now she was firm and tense. It was torturous, just watching the way she squared her shoulders. I slouched further back on the couch, giving myself enough comfort for the both of us.

I blinked at her innocently. "The other night?" I asked.

She looked at me like I was a petulant child refusing their time out and I sniffed haughtily. "_Harley, darling_, there's not much to speak of. I already _told _you… I was having a bit of fun…" Pretending to exam my nails nonchalantly, I rolled my eyes away from her, though I watched her in my peripheral. She pursed her lips, very put out with my stubborn attitude today. Hehe, she was so easily provoked. I loved it.

"Actually, Mr. J," Harley said, her voice soft and patient and overly pleasant to the point where my nose twitched. But at least she was calling me _Mr. J _again, that wasn't so tight and formal. "I wanted to talk about _after _your little… Escapade."

My eyebrow rose slowly up my forehead. "After?"

"After."

"What _about _after, Harley?"

"The things said in the infirmary," She stated simply and I saw her eyes flicker down to her notepad. Internally, I groaned wildly. What had I said in my drugged state? It was all so foggy, I didn't remember hardly anything, and now I was desperate to pick her pretty little head apart and find out what she'd learned.

Instead, I licked my lips slowly and looked down at my hands, lacing them in my lap. "What about them?" I asked calmly.

"First off, I just wanted to once again remind you that pet names and nicknames aren't appropriate. You should know that calling me Harley, let alone _pumpkin pie _is completely unprofessional…" I almost snorted. I called her _pumpkin pie? _Actually. The more I looked at her, the more I could definitely see it suiting her. Kinda cute actually, good thinking, J.

I smacked my lips before talking. "I am _very _sorry, Harley. I must not have been, uh… _Thinking clearly._" I tapped my forehead for emphasis. "_But. _That's no excuse for how I treated you earlier in the day…" I breathed.

She cleared her throat. "Yes, that and the few vulgar remarks have just set us back a little. Hopefully we can get back to a point of mutual understanding?" She suggested sweetly and gave me a tight lipped grin. My lip curled.

And then I forced a smile.

"Of course," And I resisted the urge to call her _sweet pea. _One side of my head tried to remember what… Ahem… 'Vulgar remarks' were made in her general direction but I came up blank. Zero. Zip. Zilch. Nada. I had been a pretty good boy recently, I thought… Other than the pile up of bodies I'd created on my little _outting. _I hid my chuckle with a loud cough.

Harley took a deep breath and I could see the different emotions playing out in her features. She wanted to ask me something, that was obvious, but I wasn't quite sure what it was yet. "I have one more question. You don't need to answer it, but you can if you want to."

"Shoot," I purred.

"Who is Jeannie?" She asked softly, and my stomach dropped to the floor, filled with lead.

Licking my lips, my eyes drifted afloat, looking around the room at nothing and everything. "Jeannie," I breathed, testing out the name. "_Jeannie…_" And then, just as sudden as my confusion had begun, I shrugged, frowned and said, "Never heard of her, Doc. Why, should I have?"

"You called me Jeannie. While you were under."

My lips opened to speak and then closed. After a minute they opened again. "Well, that _is _very curious, isn't it? I suppose it was the drugs, _doll… _I mean, uh… Doc. They can do funny stuff to ya…"

She nodded, pursed her lips together. "I understand completely."


	9. Chapter 9

_**December 6th, 9:58 am.**_

_**Session Six.**_

_The burnt down building was still casting a large cloud of gray smoke into the sky even though the flames were finally beginning to die out. A man walked through the scorched remains, his shiny black shoes shuffling through ashes and dirt. He recognized this place although he didn't know how. Something about the way the hallways were. How he could see the structural remains though the entire insides were gone. The frame was still there and he knew it somehow… The rooms were all very tiny and very close together and most had very little things inside of them when the place caught on fire. Maybe it was already empty before it was burnt down. Or maybe it wasn't. _

_When he looked up he saw a sign that hadn't been there before and blinked at it with confusion, squinting his eyes to read the soot-blackened letters. __**ARKHAM ASYLUM. HITCHHIKERS MAY BE ESCAPING PATIENTS. **__And that made him laugh. _

_So he was in the old looney-bin, eh? He wondered who had burnt it down and wondered how they'd beaten him to it. This was a mausoleum of memories, memories of being locked away in the Box, weeks without a living soul to tell a joke to… And then came Harley. Where was Harley? Had she escaped? Had she gotten away before the flames took hold? Or would he find her body here somewhere? He hadn't seen any other skeletons, though… Where were all the people?_

_A sweet, high pitched hum interrupted his thoughts and his head jerked in the direction of it. Who was humming? And why were they here? He followed the noise, weaving in and out of hallways and wreckage until finally he reached a familiar spot. He knew this door… Ah, that's right. It was Harley's office. Anger flared in his stomach. Who was in his doctor's office and what were they doing in there? He kicked open the door and was about to take out his rage on the poor victim when he saw a small girl sitting cross legged across the room. She was humming, playing with something in her hands. Maybe it was a doll, he couldn't tell. Her blonde hair was parted into two high pigtails and she continued to hum her little song in that childlike voice. The man couldn't figure out who she was. It was driving him mad._

_Finally, he approached and laid a soft hand on the shoulder of the girl. "Why are you here?"_

"_I'm always here, Mr. J," The girl said sweetly and his eyes widened. The girl's head jerked around and grinned at him and his eyes fell upon her face. Huge gashes were slashed from the corners of her mouth up her cheeks in a very poorly done glasgow smile. Blood was still dripping from the wounds which she hadn't bothered to stitch back up. Her pupils were both different sizes, watching him like a hawk and the blonde hair that a moment ago had been in cute, perfect little pigtails was now ratted up around her head, coming out of the ponytails, wild and unruly. In her hands, she held a knife. And as she started to giggle, she said, "Aren't you happy to see me, puddin?" _

I gasped as I woke up.

My eyes were blurry and I rubbed them furiously with my fists until they burned and I could finally see again. The image of Harleen Quinzel with _my _scars ripped across her face, mania in her eyes… It was burned into my eyelids. Something about that image made my stomach twist, but it wasn't in a _sick w_ay… It was in an… Almost a _deja vu _kind of way. As if I'd dreamt it before and hadn't remembered. Like I'd seen her that way. "Good morning, Mr. J. Tired, much?" Harley asked and I blinked. The door closing must've been what woke me up. I licked my lips a couple times and coughed.

"Heh. You could _say _that."

"You look a little startled," She said with a furrowed brow, her eyes creasing down with concern. I swallowed. I could only see the girl in my dream plastered over her face. My vision got blurry as I stared at her for a while, memorizing the lines of that smile, those wild eyes. "Are you alright?"

And then I chuckled and laid my head back against the couch, rolling my eyes to the ceiling. "Peachy keen, sweets." And then I cringed dramatically and hissed in through my teeth. "Ooh, sorry about that. Force of _habit_, you know…" It took her a moment to process that last part and I grinned slyly. She hadn't even realized what I'd called her. She wasn't noticing it anymore. She tried to _act _like it bothered her… But I knew different. She didn't mind at all. And then I giggled again.

"Are you not getting enough sleep?" She asked, sweet and caring, her blue eyes sparkling with concern. I licked my lips slowly.

"Actually, Doc… I've been a little, uh… _Preoccupied?_" I said, testing out the word. "_Lost in thought?_ Haven't had a good night's sleep in a few days." To reiterate my point I stretched my arms out as far as the chains would let me and popped my neck from side to side.

She frowned again. "It could be the medicine they gave you the other night. How long have you been noticing your lack of sleep?"

"Oh, quite a bit before that, Doc," I whispered, looking deep into her eyes. Watching her squirm made my skin tingle and crawl deliciously. I could say even the smallest thing and just a look in the eye could make her imagine a thousand different meanings. Silly Doc. "You look like you have something to say?" I said politely and leaned back, resting my chin on my fist and watching her with a curious stare. She flushed under my gaze and licked her lips and I smiled, my lips twitching up at the corners.

"I... Uh, I just…"

"Sweetheart, after all the time you've listened to me talk, you have the right to share your thoughts," I purred. Harley blinked and bit down on her lip. I was curious about what exactly she was thinking, not sure if she was still hung up on the strange mumblings the other day induced by sedatives.

"I'm not really sure, J," She murmured and then realizing that she appealed to me simply by my nickname with no formalities, she blinked and blushed, those red lips parting in surprise. Blue eyes met mine and then fluttered to the window, trying to look anywhere but at me. My head lolled forward in irritation, giving her a look. "Just a concerned doctor, I suppose."

I cleared my throat. "Concerned, Doc? One of your, uh… _Other patients?_" I asked, raising my eyebrows. She smiled sweetly, a little sad before she replied softly.

"I don't have any other patients," Harley said, resting her elbow on the table and propping up her chin with her wrist. She looked like an infatuated school girl, gazing at her crush from across the room, big eyes watery and needy, sighing. Of course I was close to certain that wasn't _exactly _the case, I couldn't stop a smile from rising to my face, both in reaction to her actions and her words.

With a sly grin, I said, "Why's that?"

"You have enough personality to stand in for five patients, Mr. J," She said and I smiled even wider. Then she cleared her own throat into her fist and sat up straighter. "Do you mind if we talk about more… Personal things, today? I know so far we've tried to keep things light, and I can tell that trying to get into your childhood background is not a good approach… But I do have some questions. About you, about the things you do. Questions that I've come up with, in curiosity, before you were even my patient."

This could be interesting. I licked my lips and decided it might be a good time to pull her leg a bit, too. Jerk the Ole' Doctor around for some laughs. I let my eyes flitter over to the wall, then the other wall and then my hands which were chained on my lap. "I dunno, Harley. I don't really… Do well. Talking about that kind of stuff." I raised my eyes and gave her a grimace, making it as sincere as I possibly could without wanting to puke and her blonde brows lowered in concern.

"You know you can trust me, J. Everything you say stays between us. I can't help you if I don't know you." _Yes, that's true, but then again, when did I ever ask for your help, sweetheart? _

I gnawed on the inside of my cheek and narrowed my eyes before sighing. "Okay. I… Guess I can _try. _What did you want to ask?"


	10. Chapter 10

_**(WARNING: This chapter has aspects of sexuality. It isn't terribly graphic, but if that bothers you, I apologize. Then again, I don't know how that could bother you... Joker smut is the best thing ever. The reason I added this is because this is one of my non-smut fics, and adding some smut randomly might through some people off. The entire story won't be like this, but then again, if you read my other things or know me, you know I can't resist J!)**_

_**December 7th, 2:03 am. **_

_**Cell Block F, Intensive Treatment Building, Patient Housing 0801.**_

"_Do you remember your first kill?" _

"_What about killing appeals to you? Why do you continue to do it?" _

"_Do you consider yourself sadomasochistic?" _

"_Have you ever intentionally hurt yourself or had someone hurt you?"_

"_Is the act of inflicting pain arousing to you?" _

"_How exactly would you describe your sexual preference?" _

"_How many sexual partners have you had in the last year?" _

I rolled over on my cot and stared blankly at the ceiling. The room still faintly smelled of bleach from when they'd mopped up the blood stains and it made my headache, my nose twitch and throat dry. As if this room wasn't already unpleasant _enough. _Hmph. I continued to find it funny that all these people claimed to be trying to help me but forced me to live like nothing but a glorified dog. Even the _food _was nasty here. And they didn't allow the patients coffee, either.

Now _that _was a crime.

I'd found myself breaking down since I'd arrived in Arkham, physically and mentally. I was not a man to be caged. I needed fresh air, the sound of the city, _my daily dose of caffeine… _I'd never really needed sleep before. Normal things, human things, vices and limitations never got to me. Food? I could do without. Hardly noticed when my stomach even growled. Sleep? Who needs it! There's so much more to do, more fun things to do… I lived on adrenaline, caffeine, and fun.

Arkham supplied none of that.

The lack of caffeination made me tired, exhausted to the point of pain, but when I tried to sleep I couldn't. It was too quiet. I couldn't hear traffic, or horns or gunfire or shouting. That was what soothed me to sleep. The sound of Gotham crying out to me. In here it was just… _Beeping. _

"_Is this your first time being incarcerated?"_

Yes, my dear, Harley. It is. I groaned loudly and rolled over once again, burying my face in the scratchy pillow. It was hot in here, hot to the point of needing to unzip my jumpsuit and tie it around my waist. My back was sweaty even still and it was uncomfortable, bothersome, but I couldn't bring myself to do anything about it. My muscles wouldn't work. They were too relieved to finally just be relaxed. I grinded my teeth. Relaxing. I scoffed.

I wondered idly… How does Harley relax? Kick back and watch television? Cross word puzzles? Long walks? The image in my mind was almost painfully plastic, Harley looking cute and cheerful in matching pink pajamas, painting her nails in her bed. Giggling to myself, I rolled my eyes. Or maybe she didn't relax at all. Maybe she was at home, right now, sitting on her mattress, reading over notes, my notes, notes about me and the things I say, thinking about me. She had freely admitted before that she was a workaholic and she just told me today I was her only patient….

So technically, didn't that mean that I _was_ her work?

I liked the sound of that.

I'd found myself daydreaming about my new Doctor quite a lot lately.

There was something about her, something so titillating that made me want to have my way with her, wipe that pristine make-up from her face, yank her hair from that damn bun and throw her reading glasses to the ground, to crush them under my feet and use the shards to slice into my pretty little doc. I wondered how she would react to pain, how she would respond when I cut into her flesh, crushed her larynx under my hands, felt her fragile bones crushing… Would she scream? Would she cry, beg, whine? I wondered if she would fight me, or if she would just lie there and _take it. _

Or…

An even better thought, what if she _didn't? _What if it wasn't that way at all? What if she _liked _it? Would she beg for more, moan in pleasure as I smacked her around, get off on knowing she was being hurt by a killer?

I realized in slight terror that I was sporting a hard on.

_What? No, no, no… That doesn't _happen _to me… _

But it was! And boy, did it feel… Well, uh… Pretty damn _good_. My hardened member rested up against my hip bone and I found that the more images of Harley that filled my head, the harder it seemed to get. _That _was interesting… Curiously, my hand slid down to my metal zipper, pulling it down slowly and I exhaled when the cool air of my cell hit the skin of my sensitive cock. _Ooh. That was nice. _I couldn't remember the last time I'd gotten my dick wet, but that wasn't saying much. Things that didn't matter to me seemed to slip my mind, and _sex, _the boring, meaningless physical pursuit that seemed to drive mere mortal men was _not _important to _me. _I could get the same pleasure, the same thrill from so many other things, but this… This was a very ordinary sort of urge, a craving that I don't remember ever feeling. I hadn't noticed my hand sliding down further until my fist was wrapped tightly around the shaft, sliding up and then back down and I chuckled breathlessly when a small drop of precum dripped onto my stomach. More was produced quickly from the pleasure and I started pumping faster, faster… Laughter rang out loudly through the cell, pleased and breathless and moaned chuckles and gasps. It felt _good, _and that bothered me, but I chose not to stop, curious about this foreign sort of pleasure that was solely based in this one appendage, fueled by raunchy thoughts of my doctor, my pretty, plastic little doctor who I knew I couldn't keep myself away from for much longer.

That _point, _that final place of bliss was so close and under my breath, I started to talk to myself, "Oh, yeah… _Ha! _That's _good…_ _Fuck. _Come on, come on… So close, come on!" Through my teeth, I growled, "_Harley…" _And suddenly spurts of white were dribbling down my hands and onto my torso, colors swirling in front of my eyes and I jerked my hips up into my hand, rubbing it faster until finally it started to hurt. I dropped my hand and panted, looking down at the sticky mess covering me. Breathlessly, I began to chuckle, a small giggle that slowly rose into a full on cackle.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Once again, I want to thank everyone that has reviewed for your support. This story wouldn't be coming along this well without you! **_

_**December 12th, 10:06 am.**_

_**Session Seven.**_

Harley was a giggling mess in front of me. Over time I'd found that Harley was the kind of gal that really _appreciated _a good joke. Maybe that's why I liked her in the first place! A woman after my own heart. As her laughter died down, she wiped a tear from her eye and said, "Alright, alright, I've got one." I raised one eyebrow, curious as to what she'd have up her sleeve.

"Color me intrigued, Doc!" I clapped my hands together and laced them in my lap, smiling at her like a good boy and she blushed, her cheeks tinted pink and it was such a lovely color that I felt the same stirring in my stomach that I had just a few nights ago.

I'd jacked off twice since then.

It was getting hard to resist.

Ignoring my vulgar thought process, I focused solely on Harley, the way she looked as she smiled and took a breath. "Okay. It's a bit… Over the line." She blushed again and looked at him from under long lashes.

Giggling, I cooed, "Those are the best kinds of jokes, my dear." And with a flourish, I waved my hand for her to continue.

Harley grinned and crossed one leg over the other, looking at me mischeviously and in response, I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees. My tongue darted out to slide across my lips. Ever since that night, five nights ago, I hadn't thought of Harley in the same way. Suddenly, I was seeing things, things I hadn't noticed before… Or at least, things I hadn't payed much attention to before. I'd _noticed _how she rubbed her lips together slowly to keep her lipstick even, but I hadn't cared. I'd _noticed _how when she took a deep breath, the buttons on her shirt stretched just slightly, creating a small hole to peak through, occasionally allowing me to see the hem of her brazierre. Today it was black. I had _noticed _the small runs in her tights, hidden expertly by her skirt and inner thighs… But now… I couldn't stop imagining myself ripping that flimsy material open, smearing that red lipstick across her swollen, crying face and digging my fingernails into those breasts until they bled and bruised beneath my crushing grip.

The object of my fascination began to speak. "A sadist, a masochist, a murderer, a necrophile, a zoophile and a pyromaniac were all sitting on a bench in a mental institution, bored out of their minds." She rose an eyebrow at me and I smiled broadly. This oughta be good. "Suddenly, the zoophile recommended, '_Let's have sex with a cat!' _Then, the sadist joins in and says, '_Let's have sex with a cat and then torture it.' _The murderer shouts, '_Let's have sex with a cat, torture it and then kill it.' _Then the necrophile said, '_Let's have sex with a cat, torture it, kill it, then have sex with it again!' _And finally, the pyromaniac shouted out, '_Let's have sex with a cat, torture and kill it, have sex with it again and then light it on fire.' _Silence took over and then very quietly, the masochist says… '_Meow.'_"

I roared with laughter, throwing my head back and Harley giggled, following my lead. She covered her mouth with her hand politely but I held nothing back, cackling happily, pleased at her joke. Oh, that was good! That was really good, not just because of the joke or the woman who said it but because it proved that _finally _little Doctor Harley was opening up and her walls were crumbling down. Two weeks ago she never would have dared say such a thing to me! Why was she being so… Open? So relaxed? Was it because I answered some real questions last week? Whatever the reason was, I _liked _the result. "Oh, Dr. Harley, that was just _too _good," I purred, my hand on my stomach as I leaned forward. I sighed once I calmed down some and Harley grinned, pleased and enthused at my comment.

"I heard that when I was still in school, the first year taking criminal sociology. My professor told the class. Can you believe it?" She asked and laughed again, light and breezy.

Chuckling, I said, "I can believe it, alright." She smiled sweetly and leaned back in her chair, looking at me with an expression of slight fondness and I smiled as gently as I could manage, not baring my teeth. "How long were you in school, Harley?" I asked after a minute, easing into the topic. I noticed her stiffen and was slightly impressed that she had jumped back into the tight-assed-doctor-routine so quickly. _Be patient, J… She'll warm up… _

"Oh, I doubt you'd be interested in my schooling," She said, forcing herself to relax and I pouted at her, pursing my lips out and lowering my eyebrows. She cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "Mr. J, don't look at me like that. You know those aren't things I'm supposed to talk to you about."

"Yeah, but why _not, _Doc? I trust you with more than I've hardly trusted… _Anyone _with," I said, exasperated and lying, though I noticed another flush of blood in her cheeks and her mouth twitch happily, pleased.

"Anyone?" She asked softly.

I nodded then. "I've told you things, Harley, things I wouldn't tell other people. And you don't trust me to talk about… What? Going to a school you don't even attend anymore?" I tried to guilt her subtly and it seemed to work. I could see her hesitating, wanting to open up to me, to tell me things about her life but knowing who I was was stopping her. She still didn't trust me, not fully, not even close yet, but I could feel something pulling at her hinges.

She swallowed and sighed, one shoulder shucking up in a shrug. "I went to school for four years. Much less than most people who have the same degree as I do."

"Well, I already would have guessed that," I said with a grin. "You're very intelligent for a girl your age."

She laughed once. "You aren't much older than me, Mr. Joker."

I narrowed my eyes but smiled. "I've got at _least _seven or eight years on you, sweethear_**t.**_ Not to mention life experience!"

"Oh, please!" She said with a grin, standing up slightly in her chair. "Alright, how old are you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes. "Guess."

"Come on," She coaxed. "Tell me!"

"Guess!" I said.

Finally, she groaned quietly and studied my face for a moment. I watched her curiously as she took in the details of my face, my skin. Finally, she said, "Thirty."

Scoffing, I said, "Give me some credit, Harl." She bit her lip, wanting to tell me not to call her that, but she continued playing our little game.

"Older or younger?" She asked and I shook my head vigorously. She huffed out through her nose and rested her chin on her fist. "Twenty-nine?" When I gave her another look, she said, "Twenty-eight?"

"You can't just guess in order!" I told her.

"You didn't deny it!" She said with a satsified grin. "So you _don't _have that many years on me. I'm twenty-two." She said with a satisfied smile.

"But we still haven't factored in life experience. I think I win by a long shot in that category. For example," I sung and tapped my feet merrily on the carpet.

"I can shoot a gun," I said finally, a grin stretching my scars. She rolled her eyes at me and heat flooded through my veins, my fists clenching. She dare roll her eyes at me? I ought to take her over my knee and…

"Fine. That's two extra years for you." She jotted something down on her notebook and I narrowed my eyes.

"What are you writing?"

She smiled without looking up. She slid the pen from one side of the page to the other and then down the middle. Biting her lip, she glanced up. "A chart. To keep score. I don't know about you, Mr. J, but I take this entire thing very seriously," She said firmly, chin up and then giggled when I smiled lecherously at her. "So, that's two years for you…" And her pen scribbled some more. "I went to college. I'd say I can count four years, for the four years I went."

"Oh, come on," I groaned. "Two, at the most."

"Four!" She giggled and wrote it down anyway. I found that I was having fun with her, enjoying our banter and although at times I got the familiar urge to tear her apart, another strange part of me wanted to pick her up and spin her around. She was an enigma, this one. I'd have to keep her around. For now, at least.

Quietly, I said, "I can wire a bomb in less than thirty seconds."

She narrowed her eyes and then pursed her lips, scrunching that cute button nose up in distaste. "Okay, that does count for something. One year." I grinned wolfishly. "I won fourteen gold medals in gymnastics. Good enough to join the olympics, actually," Harley told me with a smug little grin. Ooh, that was new, and very interesting, indeed. So, little Harley had never really intended to be a psychiatrist and instead a _cheerleader? _Hmm… How did my dear doctor end up here? With me?

"One year," I purred. "I've had a near death experience."

"Two years. I pay my own bills," She added with a hint of snark and I smirked at her.

"Two years. I've killed a man."

Her reaction was nothing less than expected. Her breath hitched just slightly and she bit down on her bottom lip. I'd been waiting to use that, been wanting to see her expression afterwards. But… Surprisingly, she simply said, "Three years." And then wrote it down without another word. This banter ended up going on for over ten minutes, throwing back accusations about immaturity and meaningless things we'd accomplished in our times. By the time we finished, Harley was flushed like a schoolgirl, a radiant smile on her face.

"What's the _score, _Harl?" I asked, squaring my shoulders.

She cleared her throat and said, "You: Thirty-nine… Me: Forty."

"What!" I shouted. "Lies! Let me see that!" I held out my cuffed hands and pouted and she giggled. She flushed gently and looked at me from under her lashes.

"You don't trust me?"

"I think the case is that _you _don't trust _me,_" I said in response, a soft purr and she gnawed on her lower lip.

Sighing, she said, "That's not really the case, Mr. J, but I'm not supposed to cross the desk. You're still considered a very dangerous patient, and after the episode last week…" She trailed off and looked away, not meeting my eyes and I gritted my teeth gently. The _episode? That's _what she wanted to call it? I was tempted to spit.

"Come on, Harley," I whispered. "I'm chained down. I can't move. And you know if I really wanted to hurt you, I already would have… I had you… In my _cell _and I didn't…" I licked my lips as I watched the emotions play in her eyes as she comprehended the truth in my words. Yes, if I had really wanted to, I could have. But I had more self control than that.

In an almost juvenile tone of voice, she said in a slight beg, "This doesn't leave me office."

"Never," I promised and held up my pinky of my right hand. Slowly, she stood up, smoothed down her skirt and swiped at it before crossing around the wooden desk. Her fingers hesitated on it, not wanting to let go of the security blanket that it was, but finally she stepped forward…

And again…

_And again… _


	12. Chapter 12

_**December 12th, 10:42 am.**_

_**Session Seven (continued).**_

The office was alive with tension, to the point where I could practically taste it. It was as if I was up high, elevated off the ground and the taste of electricity filled the air as lightning prepared to strike. It was glorious. I watched her like a hawk as she slowly approached me, my eyes wide and excited, tongue sliding across my bottom lip. She exhaled as she sat down, a foot or so away from me and crossed her leg over the opposite knee. She handed me the clipboard and I took it in my chained hands, still watching her. It took me a while, unable to drag my eyes from those baby blues but finally I pulled them away and looked down at the sheet of paper. Harley's handwriting was small and sweet, feminine with swooping letters. I smiled as I read over it. I laughed when I got down to the bottom. "You only counted that as a half?" I asked, shocked and she giggled, covering her mouth with an open palm.

"I don't think that _making a good cup of coffee _counts as anything more," Harley argued back and I growled under my breath, but couldn't help my smirk. I found it strange how natural this all felt. The grin on my face wasn't just to charm her, it wasn't to scare someone and it wasn't because of how terribly hilarious I was. It was genuinely because… Well, Harley was _fun. _She _was _and that was bothering me. Ignoring my uncomfortable revelation, I continued to read the list until I finished and then narrowed my eyes, pursing my lips.

"I think you did this on _purpose_, doll," I said, raising an eyebrow and I looked up at her, my eyes rolling up, a small sly grin on my mouth. Her breath hitched and she inhaled slowly, licking her own red lips. It was silent between us, the room still buzzing with tension and I could see her hands were shaking softly in her lap. The urge to reach out and grab her was strong, to take hold of her wrist and pull her nose to nose with me, to feel her heart pounding against my chest… Instead, I softly whispered in a quiet, breathy voice, "Say it."

"Say what?" She asked breathlessly.

I set the board down beside me and shifted to the side, my knees pointing towards her, though I was only able to move a few inches. She swallowed again, loud and nervous, her blush flowing down her neck. My cuffed hand rested on the couch, just an inch from her thigh, my face close to hers and I purred, "What you're dying to say right now."

"I don't know what you mean," She said quietly, her eyes dropping to look at my hand, my fingers outstretched at her, but not touching her… No, I wouldn't do that yet, I didn't want to push it.

"Look at me."

She could hear the command in my voice and her eyes flashed to mine quickly and that eye contact for some ungodly reason made my heart pound just a little faster. It was quiet for a moment until she said, "Our session is almost over, Mr. J." I glanced up at the clock ticking on the wall. Ten minutes left. I gritted my teeth and leaned back casually as if nothing had happened, as if we hadn't shared that moment and I sighed.

"All good things must come to an end, _eh?_" I murmured and she licked her lips and stood, a little breathless and nervous herself. As she walked back to her desk, her heel slipped from under her foot and she gasped as she fell forward onto her knees, just in front of me. Leaning forward, I said, "Are you alright, Harley?"

"Fine… I… I'm fine," She said and forced a polite smile on her lips before standing. Her knees were stained red from the carpet burn and my lips quirked up in a small grin at it. "I actually think we should call it early today, I forgot to bring lunch with me, and have to run into town… I'll see you in a few days, okay?" She asked and smiled at me, her lips tight, though she didn't meet my eyes. She was trying hard, doing that on purpose. I narrowed my eyes at her. _That _was going to bother me.

"Harley," I demanded, my voice low and slightly rough.

Ignoring me, she pressed the intercom button and said, "We're done here, Ron."

As soon as her finger was off the button, I hissed, "Harley."

"Yes?"

"_Look at me._"

Sighing, she took off those damned glasses, wiped them off and set them on the desk. "Mr. J, I—"

"Look at me!" She squeaked in fear and jumped in her chair, looking up at me with wide eyes. I exhaled with a huff through my nose and said in a very quiet, intimidating voice, "Don't _ever _hide your _eyes _from me. Got it?" As soon as the words left my mouth, the door opened and the big, burly bastard named Ron or Rob or something that I didn't hear walked in and I licked my lips, staring at Harley until the very moment I walked out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

_**December 17th, 10:23 am.**_

_**Session Eight.**_

"_Finally,_" I muttered as Harley walked in the door, flustered. Her hair was a mess, she was gripping an untidy stack of papers under her arm and she had a brand new tear in her stockings, right up the inside of her calf. "It was getting a little _lonely _in here."

Exasperated, she sighed, "I'm sorry, Mr. Joker. I had a long morning."

"What happened?" I asked, lacing my voice with just the right amount of concern. She sat down her things, unbuttoned her coat and hung it up and then sat down before looking at me. She relaxed completely into her chair.

Waving her hand, she said, "Nothing really _happened. _I slept through my alarm this morning and woke up _very _late for work. It was just very rushed. But don't worry, I'm extending the session to make up for lost time…"

She set down her things and was fumbling around with papers when I said, "Trouble _sleeping_?"

She chuckled breathlessly and said, "You could say that," In a low voice under her breath. Anger swelled in my stomach and I leaned forward, rolling my eyes up at her. I couldn't tell if I was angry that she hadn't answered my question, or because she was late. Didn't these sessions mean _anything _to her? I grinded my teeth loudly while she continued to speak. "But enough about me, how —"

"No, not enough about you, actually…" I interrupted, my voice a low purr. "You've got a, uh… _Nasty habit _of ignoring my questions, sweetie. It's starting to try my _patience._"

She blinked up at me, eyes wide. "Mr. J, it really isn't that important," She breathed, taken aback by my forwardness.

"Bullshit!" I hissed. Why was I getting so angry at her? I wasn't sure, but I rolled with it anyway. Stifling my emotions was not the best thing to do, especially when little Harley was involved… "Why were you late, Harley, hm? Out late with _friends? _Oh, heh, heh… Was it a _guy? _A boyfriend, perhaps, not letting you sleep?" I hissed. Okay, J, where was _this _coming from? I realized though, when I felt something wet and warm on my palm that I was digging my nail into the soft flesh and blood was dripping down my skin. I exhaled hard and furious and looked back up at my stunned doctor.

"That is a terribly inappropriate thing to say, Mr. Joker," She said firmly, giving me a stern look like I was a child. A child! Ha! She's the child, the little girl trying to be a grown up… Gah, she was even wearing those damned reading glasses today, perched on the edge of her nose. "And none of your business, I might add!"

"Oh, but it is, baby doll," and I saw the anger on her face at the pet name, "Because if there _is _some guy stealing _my _time with _my _doctor, then I think that's a big problem…"

"I will have you escorted back to your cell if you don't stop this, right now." She was trying to be firm but her cheeks were pink and I could see her shaking slightly. I must've looked terrifying right then, eyes blazing, blood smearing across my own fist, shaking in my chains…

I growled loudly. "_No!_" And then shook my head and laughed, sweat flying from my forehead. "Now I know why you wouldn't answer my question a few weeks ago…" And I grinned wickedly at her, teeth bared. That hit a nerve, I could see and she stood immediately, about to walk to the door to call in the orderly and leave. As soon as she was close enough, I jerked against my chains, standing halfway off the couch, arms outstretched. We both knew I couldn't get anywhere, the binds were too secure but she still screamed a little and stumbled backwards. Tears were falling down her cheeks now and I thrilled at the sight, suddenly wanting to hit her hard, to make more of those salty tears pour down her swollen cheeks as I licked them up. "Scared, _Doc?_"

"What has gotten _into _you?" She gasped and swiped at her eyes furiously.

"Don't leave," I suddenly breathed as I settled back into my chair, slightly soothed by the sight of her raw emotion. The real Harley Fucking Quinzel…

"What?" She demanded and I noticed she was still clutching her chest, startled by my outburst.

"Stay," I said again, quietly. "I need this." She swallowed audibly and I laced my hands, putting them between my legs and looked up at her with a guilty expression. Her tear-wet eyelashes fluttered and her lips parted.

"You can _not _act like this, J," She said, pointing at me again and I nodded once. Still breathing hard, she walked back to her desk, sitting down firmly and ignoring my stare for the longest time.

After a while, I murmured, "I'm sorry, Harley." And while on the inside I was disgusted by the taste of the words, the effect I got in return was worth the momentary discomfort. She was staring at me with wide eyes, surprised by my admission and her hands were frozen in the air, on their path to whatever they were trying to accomplish. "I just… _Missed _you is all."

She was still shocked into silence and I found it slightly funny and slightly irritating and was considering shouting at her to snap her out of it when she stuttered, "M-missed me?" And I nodded again. "Joker, I understand that it can be… Upsetting when I'm late…" She paused and took a deep breath, trying to square her shoulders. "But you can't act out like this. It's completely out of line. Not to mention that even asking me questions about my—"

And quietly, I suggested, "Sex life?"

Clearing her throat, she mumbled, "I was going to say _love life _but, yes, that too."

"A guy can't help but wonder," I said, leaning back on the couch and closing my eyes as my head lolled back on the top of it. Would she take the bait? The answer was a yes. A moment later, I heard her sweet little voice perk up.

"Can't help but wonder what?"

And I smiled a little at the ceiling. "About you. A pretty thing like you, all blonde and blue-eyed, mature… Must turn a _lot _of heads, and I'm not saying that so that you'll let me out of here." I winked at her playfully but then continued. "Really, though, how could a broad like you be single? If I were out there…" And I clicked my tongue three times, shaking my head.

"You'd what?" She asked again and I laughed on the inside, pleased by her questioning. She knew what I was going to say but wanted to hear it anyway! Oh, my little doc was shaping up to be a real treat.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked at her with the most prying, knowing look and leaned forward, staring intently into her eyes and her breath hitched. She didn't breathe again until I finished speaking. "I'd've scooped you up by now."

Softly, she said, "Really?" I raised one eyebrow at her and she seemed to realize her mistake because suddenly she was blinking and sat up straight. "I mean… Uh…"

"Don't worry, Harley, don't seem so _flustered. _It's just natural for a man to be attracted to a woman, and someone so… Career oriented as you… Who doesn't have time for such frivolous activities has every right to be _flattered…_" Her eyes were wide as they stared into mine.

"You can't be… You _can not be _attracted to me…" And then she groaned, burying her face in her hands.

I licked my lips and said, "I'll keep it to myself, then."

Her voice was hoarse when she spoke next. "I think we need to call our session short today."


	14. Chapter 14

_**December 24th, 6:31 pm.**_

_**Intensive Treatment Building, Patient Recreational Room.**_

I blew a puff of smoke out the window, glaring down at the snow covered ground. Christmas Eve, and I couldn't even enjoy it. No heists, no plans, no fun. Instead, I was stuck here, smoking _Pall Mall _cigarettes (_Pall Mall!) _in a REC room with people who I would rather not poke with a ten foot pole. Or even waste a bullet on. That was saying something. My skin crawled when I looked around my shoulder and saw that _one _guy… There's always that _one _guy in places like this…. The guy who seems to constantly be masturbating or throwing body fluids on anyone close enough… In this case, the guy's name was _Harry Wallace._ An unfortunate name for an unfortunate guy, and right now he was sitting on the couch a few yards away, breathing with an open mouth on one of the, uh… Let's say _tamer _patients… With his cock already out. I growled to myself. Not this shit again.

I huffed loudly on my cigarette, blowing the cloud of smoke out through my nostrils when I heard a voice from across the room. "— needed to speak with him."

A deeper male voice: "_About what?_"

"His medication. It's very important."

After a minute of silence, he said, "Yeah, that'll be fine. Just stay in sight of the door and the cameras, don't acknowledge any of the other patients and stay at least five feet away from him. Failure to keep those rules and you're out, Doc."

I smiled slowly. A dream come true. My Knight in shining armor. Heh… Now _that _was funny. The sound of her heels was what alerted me to her presence and when I felt she was close enough, I spoke. "Well, well, well… Look what the _cat _coughed up."

"I'm flattered," Harley said and there was a loud scrape as she pulled a chair out. I turned around and smirked at her, exhaling my smoke into the room and getting a few nasty looks for it. I grinned at the bastard three tables away who was purposefully scrunching up his nose. Then, I looked back at Harley.

"What can I do for you, Doctor?" I asked sweetly. "Or are you dropping off my _Christmas present?_" I licked my lips and grabbed my own chair, sitting down in it casually.

She smiled at me, tight and professional. "Actually, I needed to talk to you about something a little personal." This should be interesting. I raised an eyebrow and glanced down at my cigarette. The ash was way too long and would probably fall soon, so I saved myself the trouble of waiting and pushed the burning bud right into my leg, letting it fizzle and die out through the material and into my leg. I hardly flinched and instead, my eyelids drooped lazily and I smiled in peace. She stared at me with an open mouth. I flicked the now finished-cigarette out the window and gave her a questioning look. Why was she looking at me like that? "Uh…" She shook her head to focus and said, "I needed to ask you if you're comfortable with something."

"Lay it on, baby doll."

She pursed her lips. "I was asked to leave tomorrow morning to go visit my parents for Christmas and stay the rest of the week, just until after New Years. As you know, that's two sessions with you, and I wanted to make sure before I left that you'd be alright going just over a week without talking. If you feel like you need it, I can always get a replacement for the time being…"

I didn't even let her finish that thought and as subtly as I could manage, reached forward and grabbed her wrist. She gasped at the tight grip and her face drained of blood, white as bone. This was the first time we had touched. "I don't know if that'd be very smart, Harley," I growled in a quiet, steady voice.

"Joker," She breathed. "Let go of my arm." I glanced to wear my fingers were digging tightly into her flesh, the nails breaking deliciously into her skin and her hand was turning as white as her face.

"Say you won't go."

"Joker, I—"

"_Say it,_" I snarled.

She swallowed. "I won't go," She breathed obediently and I basked in the pleasurable wave of her submission. Slowly, I unfurled my hand from her arm and she yanked it away, stepping away from me as quickly as possible, a terrified look in her eye. I smiled at her and mouthed _thank you. _She turned without another word and quickly walked back to the door, her heels snapping against the tile floor.

I almost missed it. If I had looked down for once second, I wouldn't have seen it.

Harry Wallace grinned as Harley walked by, a dopey smile on his nasty, drooling face and he lifted a hand, filled with what I can only assume to be _come _and threw it, splattering it across her left side, all over her smart red jacket and a few drops on her cheek. I stood jerkily from my chair, about to stomp across the room to grab the little twit and teach him some manners but Harley froze in her spot, lip quivering with emotion and looked back at me. In two seconds I recognized two things. One being that the milky looking semen was dripping slightly and made me gag and the second was that upon seeing my defensive position, she calmly shook her head and turned again to walk out, not acknowledging any of the starring patients. Rage made my vision go red and I couldn't help myself from calling out to her. "Be my Clarice, Harley, and I'll most definitely be your Lecter!" I could only hope she'd understand.

_**Raise your hand if you've seen/read The Silence of the Lambs! It's my favorite book, and I'm so in love with Hannibal. Can anyone guess what's about to happen?**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**December 27th, 10:05 am.**_

_**Session Nine.**_

It was completely silent.

We'd been staring at each other for five whole minutes, neither of us blinking or looking away. Just staring. Straight into each other's eyes, waiting for the other one to make a move. I tapped my feet, liked my lips as she thrummed her fingers on the desk. Eventually, I sighed dramatically and gave her a look. "Hi."

"Are you just going to pretend like nothing happened?" She gasped, outraged at me, her stone-like facade shattering into little pieces. I sniffed haughtily.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I reassured her and she glared at me. Rage was so cute on her, it didn't seem to fit her features right and instead she ended up looking slightly put-out, like a little girl not getting her way. It was utterly adorable and made me smile.

"Stop smiling. This isn't funny. When are you going to learn, J? You can't just… Kill people! Now look at you! Do you _really _like being in a straight jacket?" I looked down at my new attire and pursed my lips. It was true. I didn't like this new outfit. It was scratchy and too warm and I had an itch on my shoulder that I was _dying _to get at… "You're not going to say _anything?_" She sounded helpless, lost and I looked up at her with a slight frown. Poor baby, not getting to go see her parents for the holidays… Boo-fucking-hoo, Harley Girl.

"I told you, sweetheart," I hissed. "I said I'd be your Lecter." And gave her a knowing look, raising my eyebrows twice quickly.

She looked at me, lost and confused and finally, realization struck her. "This was… _Because of me?_" She asked, just a little breathless and I nodded at her, praising her for understanding.

_Took you long enough!_

"Because of what he did in…" She trailed off, not looking at me anymore. Harry Wallace had been found dead in his cell just two mornings ago. The autopsy said that what had _started _— yes, started — as a small paper cut ended up being one of the most gruesome deaths to have ever occurred in the entire history of Arkham Asylum. I was pretty proud of that.

It had been a paper cut, but very deep for a paper cut. Again, that was just the beginning… Shortly after, as he continued to stare at me with that silly little smile and eyes filled with the intelligence of a second grader, I'd dug in two fingers to that tiny little incision and started hacking away with my hands. I could still feel his arteries being pulled like harp strings between my fingers, the muscles pulsing like a beating heart as I ripped chunks of them out of his throat with my teeth, my nails… That wasn't even the best part, though, modesty aside.

The real masterpiece was what I did with his, uh… _Weapon of mass destruction. _

The coroner hadn't known what was lodged in the mess of a throat he had.

They'd thought it might be food. Maybe a gag. Some kind of fabric. But as they sliced deeper into that giant hole I'd made in the front of his esophagus, they realized that wasn't even close. Their suspicions were only confirmed when they removed his clothing and found a _very special_ appendage missing. I giggled cheerfully to myself at the thought. Pure _genius_ it had been!

My laughter subsided when I realized I wasn't laughing alone. Harley was chuckling to herself, her face buried in her hands, supported by her elbows and she was _laughing… _Heh. "Wallace was… Miggs." She grinned at the reference. "It's been so long since I've read that."

I grinned wolfishly at her. "You read the book?"

She nodded. "Oh, yeah. One of my old favorites. You've read it, too?"

I smirked. "Hannibal is a, uh… Pretty _relatable guy. _Plus, I've always dreamed of finding my own Clarice…" And then my eyes rolled up to hers and she froze, a smile still on her face but slowly melting. She cleared her throat then. I giggled then, a small, "Hoo, hoo," of a breath and then snuggled into the couch, wiggling about in my straight jacket.

"Silence of the Lambs…" She muttered again, shaking her head. "You know what this means, though, don't you?"

"And what's _that, _doc?"

"You're going to be in IT on high security for… Who knows how the fuck long… Not to mention in a straight jacket. No cafeteria privileges. No rec room. The only persons you'll speak to are me and the orderlies. _If _they allow even that…" I hadn't heard her curse like that yet and the words seemed strange in her voice, but kind of cute in a dirty way. It felt almost sinful to hear innocent Harley speaking such things and I liked it. A lot.

"I'm okay with that," I breathed. "Just promise you'll come visit me sometime."

"That didn't work out so well before," She gently reminded me.

And then I licked my lips slowly and said, "But this time we'll be alone."

"J," She whispered, a warning.

I rolled my eyes. "I know, I know. _Inappropriate…_" She nodded and then turned to grab something from her bag, but I saw that as she turned away, she had a small smile on her lips. She was trying to hide it from me… That just wouldn't do. With a loud sigh, I said casually, "You know, Doc. You still haven't told me if you have a boyfriend or not." When she looked back up, I raised an eyebrow. "I might feel less inclined to make such remarks if I knew you were a taken dame."

She cocked her head to the side and frowned at me. "If I tell you, will you stop making insinuations like that?"

I licked my lips again, greedily, knowing that even I did hold myself back from teasing her, I would still have my thoughts. Ooh. Straight jacket. I frowned at the realization that my _hands _wouldn't be free for the next few weeks… "Wouldn't hurt the chances," I finally breathed.

She leaned forward on her desk, laced her hands together and looked at me with something slightly mischievous glittering in her eye. Something I wanted to see some more of. "I don't." Slowly a grin grew on my face.

It wasn't just that she was telling me this but it was so many things! Oh, this was progressing so well… She was enjoying our little game, too, even if she didn't want to admit it. This sounded like a challenge in my mind, one I now dedicated myself to completing.

I'd give myself one month. One single month to break her.

On January 27th, I'd have Harley Quinzel…

And she would love every second of it.


	16. Chapter 16

_**January 14th, 10:03 am.**_

_**Session Ten.**_

It had been two and a half weeks since the last time I'd seen Harley.

The guards were rough as they pushed me forward down the hallway. I was finally not in the straight jacket, though my hands were chained to my ankles again and to walk, I shuffled uncomfortably. It was fine then, to me, because I could finally _flex _my fingers, pop my back. _Freedom. _I was a bit surprised that they'd let me out of solitary so quickly. I was already back in my old cell, speaking to people and on my way to see my darling doctor. I was smiling to myself as I thought about it. The reason I was out… I was guessing was because I'd truly done everyone in the asylum a favor. No one liked Harry Wallace, and I'd just saved them the hassle of dealing with him for the rest of his miserable, pathetic existence.

Plus, what better way to make a lady swoon than to kill a man.

Honestly, these doctors should all be _proud of me, _honestly. I'd only killed… What? Seven people since I'd been here? Eight? And I'd been here for _months, _excruciating months that felt like _years _only improved by Harley's presence. She gave me something to do, something to entertain myself with… I giggled quietly under my breath. "What the fuck are you laughing at, clown?" One of the guards snapped and I laughed harder.

"What can I say? I'm a _happy guy!_"

The other guard, on my left, a shorter Spanish man with a really sad looking moustache finally spoke in his thick accent. "Quiet, payaso. You can talk in therapy."

Just to bother him, I hissed, "_Mordreme_," smirking all the while and he grunted, giving me a dirty look. I threw my head back and cackled. We finally arrived at the familiar door and I could feel my excitement growing. _So close. _The guard opened the door and stepped in, dragging me along by my sleeve. I kept my head down as I walked in, watching my feet with a smile on my lips, gnawing on the inside of my cheek as I grinned.

"Here's the stooge," The first orderly told Harley as he locked me to the metal square on the ground.

"If you could refrain from being so negative around my patient, that would be very nice, Max," Harley said, professional and business like, her voice firm. I chuckled lightly and saw Max roll his eyes in irritation. The guards finally stood and Harley remained silent until the room was empty of everyone but us. "It's been a while," She finally said, her voice softer, lighter now that we were alone. I looked up at her and narrowed my eyes, a playful grin still on my mouth.

"Too long," I murmured. "Miss me?"

She looked down at her lap, fighting a smile. "Things were getting pretty boring here without our sessions." I noticed how she avoided saying _you. _I bared my teeth for a moment like an agitated dog.

"How was your New Years?" I purred and she shrugged one shoulder up.

"Not exciting. I had a quiet night alone at home." She smiled at me, polite and sweet and it _bothered me. _I lived for smiles, and fake, business ones disgusted me. Over the past two weeks, she'd closed up again, not having my good influence. I looked away from her, my eyes rolling up towards the ceiling until she said something that caught my attention. "I did visit the library, though. And I re-read The Silence of the Lambs." I grinned at the sky and then looked back at her.

"You did? Why, you little minx. I wish I could have books in here…" I breathed.

"Hannibal is aloud soft paper," She said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

I chuckled. "You know, Harley… Clarice and Hannibal end up running away together."

She licked her lips. "I actually have heard that before," She murmured, resting her chin on her fist, staring into my eyes curiously and I wasn't sure why, but I wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. After a minute of silence and eye contact, she cleared her throat. "But… On another note. I guess we know the true color of your hair, now." She gestured towards my unruly hair and I blew on it so it would flip out of my eyes. The green dye had all but disappeared and left my hair a dirty blonde color and I sucked on my teeth in distaste.

In a low growl, I sang, "Un_fort_unate_ly._"

"You don't like it blonde?"

I laughed. "Not colorful enough for me, sweetheart."

In a sweet, girly voice, she said, "I think it looks really nice on you." When I looked up at her sharply, I realized she was writing on her legal pad, not looking at me and I was sure it was because if she _did _look at me, she'd blush wildly.

She was cute when she blushed.

"You know… Maybe I can bring you some books. That you can read in your cell. You won't be able to have them around people, though, and if any incidents occur… Well, you know the drill." I smiled sweetly at her, pleased by the idea. She really was a sweet girl and it _would _be nice to have something to amuse myself with when I wasn't with Harley.

Quietly, I murmured, "I'd like that, Harley."

"What would you like to read?" She asked curiously and clicked her pen to write down the names.

I licked my lips and rolled my eyes up into my head, closing my eyes as I tried to think of good stories to read. "I'm guessing certain books won't be allowed."

"Hm, it depends. What'd you have in mind?"

I flashed her a wolfish grin and said, "American Psycho?"

She laughed. "I don't think so, Mr. J. That would probably be degressing any progress we've made…"

"Yeah, yeah…" I muttered. And then I smirked again. "Bring me Hannibal. I could go for some good old-fashioned _romance._" She blushed again at the insinuation I made but didn't acknowledge it any further. "Are you a romantic, Harley?"

She rolled her neck to the side and purred under her breath as she considered the question. "I suppose. In a way. Though, I'm not a big fan of mushy-gushy love, and rose petals. I think there's lots of different types of romance and everyone has their own style."

"Kind of like sanity," I suggested and she quirked an eyebrow, her lips twitching up at the corners.

"Now that's an interesting theory. Care to elaborate?" She asked, looking curious. I took a deep breath in through the nose as I tried to come up with the proper explanation. Something _she _would get. It wasn't that she was stupid, or even naive (in that sense of the phrase) but no one _got things _like I did. Not even Harley Quinzel.

I licked my lips and leaned forward, narrowing my eyes. "Ya know how… When people look at colors, they all see it slightly differently?" And she nodded slowly. "It's kinda like _that._ Or maybe a better example would be... How when you look in the mirror, or look at yourself in the mirror, if you were to _actually _see yourself, you'd look completely different because you're so used to seeing yourself flipped around and morphed into something else entirely."

"I've heard of that before. It's kind of a scary thought, I think. Not _really _knowing anything about what you look like, knowing you could be completely different to the rest of the world." Her voice trailed off as she thought.

I nodded. "Exactly. That's how _brains _work, Harley… Sanity is… Relative. Much like everything _else _in the world. We, as humans, created all these definitions, these labels for things. Cavemen, or… _Adam and Eve, _if you believe in that mumbo-jumbo… They didn't know what _sanity _was. That concept didn't exist back then. People created the _idea _of sanity, of being crazy because if one person had a little bit different of ideas… Just a different pattern of thinking... Suddenly they were mad!" I threw my arms up into the air and the chains clanked loudly, preventing me from having much movement. Harley blinked, slightly shocked by the noise but quickly settled back down into her chair. I smacked my lips together and tried to relax myself. We hadn't really spoken much about these things, and it was interesting seeing the little gears turning behind her eyes. She was actually considering it, trying to see where I was coming from. That deserved at least some credit. "No one has the exact same definition of anything… The same _opinion _on something as someone else. Erm… Give me an example. What's something you feel _strongly _about? Some kind of big issue, like abortion or gay marriage or some bullshit."

She had to think for a minute, concentrating, trying to find the perfect example until finally she said, "I've always been a supporter of the death penalty?" She offered this with raised eyebrows, suggesting it. A perfect example.

I grinned at her encouragingly and she smiled. "Wonderful. Alright, so look at it like _this. _A man commits murder, cold blooded or otherwise and is locked away in some penitentiary on death row, waiting to die. Finally, they put this man in the electric chair, give him a little bit of a shock and he's dead. Now who's the murderer?"

Harley pursed her red lips. "Well, I don't think it's really considered murder. The man committed a crime against humanity, broke the laws and knew the consequences and still did it."

"Does that change the fact that someone else pulled the switch? Gave the orders? When they go home at night, do you not think it haunts them? Alright, say it doesn't. They still killed. Just like the man before them. Should they not be put in the electric chair? Stuck in front of a firing squad?"

"That's not really the same, J," She said, giving me a look, slightly amused.

"I killed Wallace because he _deserved it. _Because it needed to be _done. _And I got punished for it. See how silly it all is? You're considered sane even though you support the death penalty… But I color _just a bit _outside the lines, and I get stuck in the Box for two and a half fucking weeks without speaking to a soul, hearing nothing but my own heartbeat, staring at a wall until my eyes were twitching. And you know _why? _Because somebody decided that I was crazy."

Harley was frowning slightly now, taking it all in curiously but still not really getting it. No, she would never really get it, and that was fine. I was used to being the only one, the higher being over everyone else, the one that actually _saw _how pathetic morals really were, how pathetic life really was until you made it _fun._ Harley wouldn't get it. But it'd be fun to watch her try. "So…" She muttered. "What you're saying is… That even though the things you do are considered wrong to society, the intentions are still good? People just don't see it the same way as you. They label you as something indecent. Therefore, everything that comes out of you, everything you say or do is tied directly to that diagnosis. You're crazy, and that makes everything about you crazy."

My cuffed hand reached to my face, tapped my nose and then slowly pointed at her. "Good girl." My voice was a soft purr and I thought I may have saw her shiver. Maybe little Harley would be the one to _understand. _She wouldn't see it the way I do. She wouldn't ever agree, but she would _see _where I came from. Maybe not the good intentions aspect of that whole spiel, but she really got to something there. They called me insane.

And now I was.

"Haven't you seen it, Harley?" I whispered. "You have depression? You are nothing _but _depression. You can't feel anything without someone correlating it back to that. If you're in a good mood, oh, you're faking it! You aren't hungry? You're starving yourself. You can't be… _Stuck _in those unnecessary little titles because they suck you into them, making your entire life revolve. It's a stigma, baby, and everyone in the whole world has it. Even you." I leaned back and raised my eyebrows at her, trying to cross my arms and not succeeding. She was staring at me, long and hard for a minute, letting it all sink in.

"What's mine?"

"Your _diagnosis?_" I asked with a playful smile. She nodded eagerly and I laughed. "You want _me _to tell you?"

"I want your opinion," Harley said. "Yours."

I smiled at her. She was a curious little thing. I loved it.

"_Barbie._"

She narrowed her eyes behind her glasses and asked, "Why?"

I licked my lips and sighed. "You're perfect in every way, Doc, coiffed to a t, nails never chipped, blonde, blue eyes, red lips, all business. Trying to be a grown up when you really just need to _let go and play. _You're a Barbie, sweetheart, or at least, that's how _they _see you. They think no one your age, with your looks could ever get this job, this patient without a little bit of, uh… _extra assistance?_" She blushed bright red at that and I knew I'd hit a nerve. Yes, I'd heard the rumors, the people talking about how she'd sucked cock all the way up through school and the thought had flitted through my mind now and again. Sure, she was a good doctor, but was she _that _good? She was still a little girl. I licked my lips again. "But that's just what the world thinks."

"What do _you _think?" She breathed, suddenly concerned.

I smiled at her knowingly. "You know, Harley…" I purred to her, my voice a low seductive growl. "I'm still trying to figure that out."


	17. Chapter 17

_**January 16th, 11:41 am.**_

_**Intensive Treatment Building, Patient Cafeteria.**_

I had eleven days.

The Joker does not back down from challenges. I promised myself that by the 27th, I would have Harley. Did I know what exactly that meant? No. But I wanted it and I was going to make it happen.

I had eleven days.

Missing two and a half weeks hadn't helped my case and now, the only thing I could think about was _Harley. _How would I continue to break her? I'd gotten her to sit with me, to approach me without my binds, to loosen up. She hadn't told me to call her doctor in a long time. I knew there was something there.

"Deep in thought?" I dropped my spoon loudly and it splattered into the styrofoam bowl of oatmeal. The sticky mess landed across the table and on my sleeves and I growled, closing my eyes. Finally, I looked up, about to hiss my displeasure when I froze. Harley my darling, smiling above me. Her hand was over her mouth but her eyes crinkled up at the corners. She giggled to herself. "I am so sorry… I'll get you some napkins…" She was about to turn but I reached out with my cuffed hands and grabbed the crook of her arm, holding it in my firm grip but not too tight. She froze and turned around, blinking at me. Her lips parted, about to speak but I shushed her and slid my hand down her arm to grab her hand. We were at the most secluded table in the cafeteria. I knew I was safe. I grabbed her hand, almost lacing my fingers with hers, but held her finger up and swiped the tiny dot of oats from my cheek with the pad of her index, staring at her with a dark fervor.

Her hands were quivering and her cheeks were white… I pulled her hand closer again and licked it straight from her finger, shivering in pleasure when I heard her gasp. I grinned gently as I released her, licked my lips and purred, "Morning, Harley."

"Mr. Joker," She said, breathlessly.

"What can I do for you?" I asked, pushing my tray away from me and motioning for her to sit. Instead of sitting down next to me, she sat on the other side of the table to look at me.

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and said, "I was told you still haven't been eating. I came to check on you."

I smiled at her pleasantly, grabbed my spoon, scooped up a big spoonful of oatmeal and shoved it in my mouth, sucking the spoon clean and licking my lips slowly. Once I had swallowed, I stuck my tongue out and showed her that I had swallowed. "Better?"

She gave me a look that made me want to laugh. "You've hardly taken three bites," She said, motioning to the food on my tray. "Listen, Mr. J, if you don't eat and you take your medicine on an empty stomach… It can have negative side effects."

"Negative how?" I asked, raising an eyebrow before I took a long drink from my chocolate milk carton.

She sighed and started lifting fingers as she counted. "Terrible vertigo, exhaustion, headaches…"

"I feel absolutely peachy, Harley, but thank you for checking on little old me."

She pursed her lips, knowing I would be stubborn, but just to make her feel better, I took a big bite of toast. Then I smiled at her and she rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Please try and eat a bit. Actually eat. For me." Her voice at that last note rose in a sweet little voice, a hint of an accent slipping out and something twitched down below.

I leaned forward like we were conspiring and smirked at her, sly and excited. "_Harley… _Is that a bit of an accent I hear?"

She blushed again, and — God — that stirring again — before she said, "You heard that?" She chuckled a little bit. "It doesn't sound too professional , doesn't it?"

"Well, I _like _it… Do me one thing…"

"What's that?" She asked, slightly nervous.

I licked my lips and said, "Say my name. In your real voice."

I could see the emotions flitting around in her head. Should she do it? Should she not? Would it establish too much familiarity? Finally, she scrunched her nose up and then smiled to herself, her lips tight together. "... Mistah J?" I shivered again, gooseflesh rising on my arms. Ooh… I liked that.

Fuck.

"You should talk like that more often," I whispered.

Harley licked her own lips and then smiled, looking to the side. "I don't know about that." She stood then and I stayed in the exact same position, my eyes following her. "Eat something!" She demanded with a grin. "I'll see you in three days." Harley left without another word.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Thank you everyone so much for your support and reviews! I'm having the best time writing this story, it's probably my favorite piece yet, and it thrills me that you all are enjoying it, too! **_

_**January 19th, 10:01 am.**_

_**Session Eleven.**_

"You know, Harley," I purred when I heard the door open. "You never told me your New Years Resolution." Her laugh was cheerful and tinkling like wind chimes and I let my eyes close. Something about this girl's laugh. Something about this _girl… _

"Actually, I didn't make one," She said and I watched her as she walked behind her desk, slipping her coat off her shoulders. I exhaled through my nose when she turned around. Her sweater was tight and black, the neckline squared off just at her cleavage, her breasts fuller than usual — or do my eyes decieve me? — and her gray knit skirt was short and hugged those thighs perfectly. Her black panty hose lead down to her black, strappy shoes, and damn… Even her _glasses _looked sexy, her hair tight and pulled back and it made me want to unravel her so badly that it hurt.

I'd dreamed of her last night.

I'd dreamed of her, down on her knees, her cheeks swollen and pink, a handprint staining the left side of her face. Tears marked streaks down her skin, her pink lower lip pouted out and moist and swollen from rough kisses. She hugged my leg, head resting on my thigh, cradling me and holding onto me like her God, her protector even after abuse and beatings.

I'd woken up hard.

"No new dedications?" I asked, shaking my head and blinking twice to clear my head. As ridiculously wanting as I was, I held myself back from my delicious fantasies, not wanting to get hard right here with no way to hide it. Though, then again…

She shrugged as she sat down at her desk, setting her books and notepads and what looked like an iPad or some sort of tablet thing in front of her. "I'm content with myself right now." And she flashed me a smile that made me grin.

"Want to hear my resolution?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

She perked up at that and immediately jumped to hear it. "Of course!"

"That I'd be able to spend as much time with my doctor as possible," I told her honestly and she bit down on her lip hard and I licked my lips at the image, smacking my mouth together. "And so far I've only seen you three times. That's a problem, Harley," I told her, pointing at her. "Why don't you come visit me more often?"

"Maybe because I'm afraid that my _patient _will try to lick things off me again," She said sarcastically and both of us reacted to that sentence as she seemed to realize how strange those words were. I grinned and my eyebrows shot up my forehead and the color drained from her face, eyes widening. "Uh, that was…"

"Don't worry," I breathed. "_I _enjoyed it."

She licked her bottom lip again and hesitated before saying, "I'm glad… Mistah J." My teeth grinded together and I breathed out roughly through my nose. We were staring into each other's eyes, the tension building and building like electricity charging.

"Harley," I said firmly, my voice low and firm but also slightly gentle. She snapped to attention, looking at me through her lashes as her throat worked, swallowing heavily. "Come sit by me."

She didn't even reply, but immediately stood and walked over to me, eager to be close and I exhaled slowly, not moving but watching her like a hawk, refusing to lose eye contact. She sat down beside me, closer than the last time and the moment she was beside me, I leaned in towards her, not hesitating a single moment. "Joker..." She murmured, unsure but I shushed her quietly, lifting my cuffed hands to slip a piece of hair behind her ear.

"No… Say it again."

"Mistah J," She whispered.

My tongue slipped out across my lips and slyly, I slid closer to her, my hand touching her knee until it was sliding up her thigh and her breath hitched. I watched her expressions as I stroked her leg, squeezing it in my hand and as seductively as I could manage, I murmured, "Be honest with me, Harley…"

"About what?"

I looked at her from under my lashes, my eyes burning into hers. "Are you wet?" Her eyes said it all. She was suddenly flushed, her heart racing and I grinned, my smile growing and I slipped my hand up further. Almost on reflex, her hips moved slightly forward.

That was all I needed.

I was suddenly there, against her mouth. It started off gentle and slow and the moment that her mouth began to move with mine, I jerked against my binds, needing to get closer. She kissed me back effective immediately, no hesitation in her actions. She had known this was coming, just like me, had been _waiting _for it. Her hands wrapped around my neck and tangled into my hair and I growled, my cuffed hands sliding across her thighs. I wrapped my fingers under her knee and jerked her closer, hoping she'd get the message. Without breaking contact, she stood, throwing one leg over me and sitting on my lap, holding my face to hers as I devoured her mouth. "_Harley…_" I growled, thrusting up against her until she felt the bulge of my cock rubbing into her. She gasped loudly and then was pulling away, staring down at me with flushed skin and glassy eyes.

"J… What…"

"Don't," I snapped and then threw my arms around her, pinning her to my body with the cuff chain and she gasped again, breathless and panting as I kissed her again hard. This was the moment we had been building towards for the past two months. This was the moment the tension broke. And fuck, did it surpass my expectations. I squeezed her bottom tightly in my palms and she whimpered into my mouth as my nails dug in tight. She pulled away for air and I was about to grab her again when she put her hand on my chest to stop me.

"Wait…" She breathed. "Wait… We can't be doing this… _I _can't be…" She went to slip from my arms but my grip was much too tight and I snarled viciously.

In a threatening voice, I purred, "It's not nice to tease, baby." She was shaking like a leaf, adrenaline pumping through her veins, a reaction to her fear, her lust, nerves and excitement.

"Let me go," She breathed, and my arms slackened. Not enough to let her go, but just enough to soothe her nerves. I mustered up my most sincere expression and looked up at her.

"Harley… I _can't._ Don't you understand?" I whispered. "I've been wanting this… For a long time…" And I swallowed heavily, seeing the way she frowned in empathy. I rocked my hips against her again and her eyes fluttered when she felt my erection. "Haven't you?"

And then she exhaled hard and sighed, relaxing on my lap. "Of _course _I have… Unfortunately."

"Shh, shh, shh… How long?" I asked, holding her hips and slowly grinding her into me, the waves and sparks of pleasure making the entire situation just that much better. It wasn't even the feeling of her on my cock that was the most pleasure… It was that she was finally admitting it to me.

She gnawed on her lip and looked into my eyes, her lashes breached out to hide her gaze. "Since you first touched me… And you?" Her hands slid up my chest as she talked, stroking across me, distracting herself. Her fingers touched my neck, my ears, curled a piece of hair around her index finger and sighed.

As honest as I could be, I murmured, "The very moment I saw you."


	19. Chapter 19

_**January 23rd, 5:11 am.**_

_**Intensive Treatment Building, Cell Block F, Patient Holding 0801.**_

'_Tell me, Clarice. Would you ever say to me, 'Stop. If you loved me, you'd stop?''_

'_Not in a thousand years.'_

''_Not in a thousand years...' That's my girl.'_

It almost hurt how badly I wanted Harley to be my very own little Clarice Starling. My sweet, accommodating doctor had brought me two books, both by Thomas Harris. The Silence of the Lambs and Hannibal. Red Dragon was not a favorite of mine, though Harris always impressed.

I'd read the first book in two hours, and I was already almost through with the latter. I'd need to ask Harley for some more things to read. _Or you can just entertain yourself with her… _But it wasn't that easy, was it? The past four days had been agonizing, the memory of Harley and I kissing, touching playing on repeat in my swirling head. I was still trying to figure out where exactly she stood in this whole process. I knew I had her hooked, but did I have her on the edge of my line, or was she already being pulled onto the boat? I wasn't sure, but I wanted to find out _quickly. _I wanted to taste her again.

I wasn't sure if I could trust myself around her, though.

Now that things were progressing in this direction… God… That urge to grab her hard, wrap my cuffed hands around her neck and squeeze, to bruise and maul her mouth with my own… It had been strong — was _still _strong. How much more would I be able to take?

My self control only stretched so far.

My fingers clenched around the book and when I heard a small _rip _I looked down to see I'd torn a page. It wasn't a bad tear, but I still examined it like it was, holding it up to my eyes to take in every serrated little edge of the page.

And then I sighed, a low rumbling growl and tossed the book to the side. It flew through the air with a ruffle of pages and a loud thunk. With a groan, I stood and stretched my arms up over my head. My back popped loudly, all the way down my spine and I moaned in appreciation at the feeling as I walked towards my cell's urinal. Lazy and tired, I let my eyelids droop while I unzipped my jumpsuit and then rested one hand on the wall as I leant forward. I sighed as I relieved myself but growled to myself when I heard the familiar _woosh _of glass pulling back. Letting my head roll back, I hissed, "Can't you see I'm _using _the _facilities?_"

"You've got to get your blood drawn. Shake it and get on the cot," The orderly said from behind me.

"Whatever you say, honey-bunny." I giggled as I tucked myself back into my pajamas and then headed back to the mattress. I sat cross legged and looked up at the nurse-man with a pleasant smile. "No _good morning?_"

The guard smirked. "Morning, clown. Sit up straight, arm out, other palm flat on the mattress."

"I know the drill," I muttered to him under my breath and followed the instructions, watching him with my heavy eyes as he prepared the syringe. My tongue stroked across my bottom lip as I watched him. After swabbing the inner crease of my elbow, he braced the silver needle point at the blue tinted skin that was my vein. I huffed out air through my nose when the needle plunged in and disappeared inside my arm. Bright red blood spewed into the plastic container, my blood pressure pumping it out quickly. Once the bottle filled up, he slipped it out and turned his back to the medical tray beside him. On impulse, when I saw the extra syringe on the table, I licked my lips and leaned forward stealthily, groaning and pretending to stretch as I slipped an empty syringe from the cart and up into my sleeve. When I sat back, he turned with a cotton ball and tape and quickly placed them over the tiny little red dot in my elbow. I gave him a smile and said, "Don't I get a lollipop?"

"Not today, Mr. Joker. Sorry." He quickly left the room and flicked my cell light back off. As soon as I was alone, I slipped the needle out from my sleeve. A deadly weapon, so small and easily attained. I flicked at the needle and giggled breathlessly as thoughts of mischief ran through my head. Ooh, the fun I could have with this little guy… I quickly slipped it under my mattress and into the hole of my cot where I'd stashed my other goodies. When my fingers slipped across a smooth box, about the size of a card box, my eyebrows lowered ever so slightly. Sticking my tongue out in concentration, I grabbed it and pulled it out from it's hiding spot.

"Well, hello there," I sung to the box of Sweethearts that I'd completely forgotten about. I'd gotten that from a nurse's purse a few months ago, intent on eating them that night in my cell and had all but forgotten. I blinked and quickly tried to think of the date. January… 22nd? 23rd? That sounded right… That gave me three weeks till Valentine's Day. I grinned to myself and tossed the box in the air, catching it nimbly in my palm and chuckled at the sight. "Maybe I can give the ole' Doc a little Valentine's Day surprise…"


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hey everyone! Chokes here! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. So far, it's one of my favorites! Thank you guys for your reviews and wonderful support.**_

_**January 24th, 10:10 am.**_

_**Session Twelve.**_

"Was there a problem getting him here on time?" Harley asked the guard as I walked into the office, a sly little grin quirking at my lips and stretching my scars.

"They were behind on taking vitals. Sorry, Dr. Quinzel."

She waved her hand and smiled politely. "That's fine. I was just concerned."

I smirked when the orderly said, "Don't worry, Doc, nothing to worry about. He's locked up nice and tight." Her smile tightened almost sarcastically and I had to hold back a chuckle. The click of the locks shut me up and I gave the standing orderly a silly look, making him flinch back. When they finally left the room, I sighed loudly and looked at Harley.

"Well, good morning, beautiful," I purred, oozing charm.

She bit her lip. "Are you alright?"

"Hunky-dory, baby doll." And then I lowered my voice a few octaves and let my head roll forward as I whispered, "Why don't you come sit with Daddy over here?" She tensed up tight, her muscles contracting and her cheeks flushed bright red. I wasn't sure if it was because of the offer, or the name I referred to myself as.

Exhaling loudly, she gave me a terribly sad and somewhat pathetic look before saying, "Mr. J, I don't think we should con—"

I interrupted her fast and sharp, my voice firm. "You'd better not be saying what I think you are, _sweethear-__**t.**_" She flinched at my voice but licked her lips nervously and continued anyway, watching warily as I clenched and unclenched my fists. What was she saying? Oh, if the words _I can't be your doctor _come out of her mouth, I'll probably —

"It was completely inappropriate of me to… _You know._"

"Oh, I _know._"

"And I'm not sure if it'd be ethical for me to continue therapy with you. Not when we…" She noticed the look I was giving her, the bulging eyes, the gritted teeth and she swallowed heavily.

Through my bared teeth, I growled, "Oh, really, baby?" My tongue flicked across my lips as I leaned forward, stretching the chains as far as they could go. "You don't think it'd be _ethical? _Why's that? Where'd that _change of heart _come from?"

"Mr. Joker, I was wrong to abuse my position that way and —"

"I'll abuse your position," I hissed and she flushed, her muscles tensing, thighs clenching together. Ooh, my little Doc liked that! Ha! Yeah, she thought she wanted to leave, to have me reassigned, but in reality she was dying to come over here, spread those fucking legs for me and —

"This is exactly the reason I have to get you reassigned," She urged, shaking her head and placing her forehead on her palm.

"You don't _have _to do anything, Harley. You _think _you have to. Why don't you just do what _you _want to do for a little bit, hm?"

With a shudder, she exhaled, "I can't."

"Why?"

"It's wrong!" And suddenly she was sobbing into her hands, shoulders shaking as tears streaked down her cheeks. "It's wrong, it's so wrong, I don't deserve to be your doctor… I can't…" She loudly hiccuped and resumed her crying and I sat back, my lids lowering as I observed her.

Finally, after I felt her crying had gone on long enough, I murmured, "Harley…" My voice was soft, for once and not intimidating and she looked up at me with big, wet eyes and running mascara and I felt my cock twitch impatiently against my thigh, which I ignored. "Come sit with me."

"I can't!" She cried.

"Just sit… Nothing else…" She sniffled, rubbed her nose and finally nodded, standing up on wobbly knees. She rolled her chair back under her desk and walked over to the couch, sitting down beside me, sniffling still. "Let it out," I breathed. I realized that while screaming, intimidating did get me what I wanted… The effect wasn't the same. I had to be sweet, caring… Compassionate.

Disgusting.

"This is so hard," Harley said with a shudder that rocked her body. "Ever since… And you and I…"

She leaned into me suddenly, heaving as she cried. "Shh, shh, sweetheart… I know… I know. Hey. Hey, listen to me…" I coaxed, lifting her head up by the chin to look into her eyes. I was close to her, a few inches away, too the point where I could feel her breath on my skin. "Pay attention, baby… You can accomplish _so _much more… When you don't _care _about _ethics. _About _right and wrong. _I'm attracted to you… I have feelings for you… And you feel the same way about me… _Don't you?_" I asked, my voice low and soft, a gentle purr. She quivered like a leaf beside me, unable to pull her eyes away from mine. She nodded vigorously and I smiled sweetly at her. "I thought so."

"Mistah J… This is so wrong."

And then my smile grew, genuine and, pleased. "Of course it is. To them. But we don't apply to those rules, sweetheart…"

She shook her head again, wiping her eyes with the heel of her hand. "I'm not like you, J." Her smile was sad, a little lopsided.

I slipped my hand up onto her thigh and to her hip, jerking her closer to me. "When you're with me, baby," I said with a smirk. "You are."

She exhaled sharply. "What is it about you…" She asked herself, climbing onto my lap. Her skirt rode up her thighs as she straddled me and I licked my lips when I felt the mound of her cunt slid across my thigh, covered just by her panties. She leaned forward, her hand raising hesitantly to my face. I watched her curiously, waiting to see if she'd have the audacity to do it… To _touch _me. Not in a passionate embrace, not just a flick of fingers, but to reach up and feel me beneath her skin… I wondered if she had the guts. She paused once or twice but eventually her hand came up to my cheek, the soft, warm pad of her thumb stroking over the bumps of my scars. My eyes fluttered shut and my lips parted as she stroked the permanent smile on my face. She exhaled loudly, her warm breath sliding across my skin.

"Harley…" I breathed out, leaning my head back. Her other hand joined the first, feeling the bumps and raised flesh of my scars. The dead tissue was too thick for me to feel her, but on the edges I shivered when her thumb grazed me. The only one to ever touch my scars… And live through it.

"Can you feel that?" She whispered and I shook my head softly. "Do you have any other scars?" I opened my eyes, my eyelids still heavy but I smiled at her.

"Would you like to see them?" I asked quietly, raising my cuffed hands to take her wrist. I brought it to my mouth, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles before lowering it to toy at my zipper. Her breath hitched nervously and she nodded. Without any other response, she held the orange material with one hand and then the other unzipped the jumpsuit almost painfully slow. I was getting impatient and as it approached my abdomen, I growled softly and she jumped, shifting against my legs and I shuddered when I felt her squirming. Gently, she slipped the material from my shoulders, opening it up until my pale chest was revealed. Her lips parted as she gazed upon me and I basked in her awe, knowing she liked what she saw. She reached down, fingering the white tissue of an old bullet hole that had been stitched up. I sucked on my teeth and narrowed my eyes, scrutinizing her reactions.

"When did this one happen?" She asked curiously, stroking it with her index finger.

My voice nothing more than a whisper, I told her honestly, "I don't remember."

"How far does your dementia go back?" She asked, tracing over knife wounds, scraped off skin, and large patches of burns.

I didn't know why I felt so inclined to talk to her about these things but I did. I was tempted to just shut myself up, push her off of me and growl and snap in her face so she would stop asking me questions… But the other part of me… "It varies… Sometimes I get flashes of… Way back when. And then I can't remember what I had dinner the past night."

"Is it hard?" She asked, sliding her hands further down my chest to slide over my abdomen. Her palms slid up my sides, feeling my ribs outlined under my skin. Her thumbs stroked my nipples teasingly and I breathed out hard through my nose.

"If you keep doing that, I know something that will be," I told her honestly, smiling.

She gasped and blushed softly. "Oh, Mistah J," She sang under her breath, giving me a look that made my heart pump harder. When she leaned down to press her lips gently against the old bullet wound and then across my collarbone, back down to kiss my left nipple, I hissed through my teeth loudly.

"Dollface," I said, lifting my cuffed hands to wrap around her. I pulled her tighter against me and she responded by letting her tongue circle my nipple once. "I don't know if you're quite _ready _to, uh… Take this to the next _level… _So if I were you, baby, I'd stop before I get a _little _too into it."

"You want to wait until I'm ready? Really?" She asked, and I could see her breathing was getting more intense, excited by the direction of our conversation.

Squeezing her hips, I murmured, "Of course I do."

"Why did I have to meet you here… Now… Under these circumstances…" She kissed me then, hard and needy and I grasped her against me, wanting nothing more than to lay her down and show her just what _kinds _of _circumstances _I could put her under…

"Maybe one day… I'll see you outside of these walls…"


	21. Chapter 21

_**January 26th, 1:42 am.**_

_**Intensive Treatment, Cell Block F, Patient Holding Cell 0801.**_

It was time.

I'd waited long enough… I fingered the syringe in my hands, twirling it between them above my face as I laid on my back. My ankles crossed, my hand behind my head and a scrutinizing look on my features. "_Soon… _Soon enough…" I licked my lips as I watched the needle glinting in the light. A smile broke out onto my face, my scars stretching tightly. "_And just maybe… _I'll see little Harley on the outside… _Little… Harley… Quinn._" I laughed loudly, plunging the needle down into the cot beside me. My own little harlequin.

Now…

The only things left to figure out were the _how _and the _when. _

I needed to get out of this looney-bin.

Though… When have I ever been the kind of guy who _plans _things? I remembered vaguely that day in the hospital, talking with _Dent _about _schemers. Do I really look like a guy with a plan? _I've stuck true to that. Why start now? Licking my lips, I smacked my lips loudly and blew out a rough puff of air through my nose. No… I wouldn't start now.

I'd let it take everyone by surprise.

Everyone including me!

Heh. This was going to be fun. The only problem was… I oh so wanted Harley to be there, to witness this act through it's completion. I needed my captive audience and the only question was how to get her there. I obviously wouldn't attempt my escape in the middle of the day, but Harley _never _worked nights. And she wouldn't return here for no reason…

But I… I was _definitely _a reason. She'd come back for me. Of course she'd come back for _me_. I sat up, giggling to myself and crouched beside my mattress, burying the syringe back into it's hidey-hole and my fingers grazed the Valentine's candy I so desperately wanted to give to my harlequin.

No… I wasn't a guy with a plan.

But I _was _a visionary.

_**I know, I know, very short chapter... I'm sorry! The next one will hopefully make up for it. ;) **_


	22. Chapter 22

_**January 29th, 10:29 am.**_

_**Session Thirteen.**_

Harley had _finally _loosened up. I could tell there was still some hesitation inside of her, but without a word she had hopped up and joined me on the couch, kicking off those ridiculously tacky high heels and cuddling up next to me. Her glasses were perched on her nose, her short skirt riding up her thighs provocatively and her knees were pulled up onto the couch, eyes wide as she listened with awe at every word I said.

I loved it.

One palm rested on her thigh while her feminine hand stroked the scarred flesh of my forearms. She'd gotten terribly keen for my scars since our last session and now, as she listened and watched, her nails and soft fingers traced every inch of my skin, looking for dips and bumps and ridges, imperfections in my flesh. "You have a thing for _scars, _don't you, Harl?" I asked softly after there was a few moments of quiet. She glanced up at me shyly and I gave her a smile, a soft one, reassuring but not overly bright.

"I never did before you came around," She replied with an airy laugh. "It's just kind of nice… Restores my confidence…"

"Confidence in what?" I purred down into her ear, squeezing her thigh in time.

She breathed in sharply and continued. "That you're real," She whispered. "Human. Sometimes…" And then she laughed again, a soft chuckle. "Sometimes I forget that you are." I narrowed my eyes ever so slightly, watching as her eyes took in every detail of my skin, as she hungered to touch me. Her response had surprised me, and that was something I didn't appreciate very much. I didn't like there being an unpredictable aspect in my life, no matter how small or insignificant… But… She had a point.

Quietly, I murmured, "So do I." When she looked up at me, I smirked and she grinned, stretching her neck to plant a soft kiss on the corner of my mouth. I growled my approval, a low rumble from the center of my chest and I felt her shiver in pleasure at the sound. "Come here," I muttered under my breath and she shifted to accommodate, sitting up on her haunches and facing me eagerly. In my head, the words _Good dog _came to mind and I kept myself from saying them by biting down on the tip of my tongue. I let her lean in and kiss me on the mouth, her soft lips touching mine gently. She hadn't worn any red lipstick today. I wondered if it was so it wouldn't smear onto my mouth.

She'd thought ahead.

That's my girl.

I pulled her into me, my chained wrists clanking in protest but I managed to get a good hold on her bottom, dragging her onto my lap and continuing the soft, lazy kiss. It wasn't harsh this time, but slow and almost drowsy. The lackadaisical movement of our mouths soon bored me and while I knew she was enjoying it by the pleased little sighs escaping her lips, I decided to move things along before I lost the motivation I'd cultivated. "Do you want me, Harley?" I growled softly, almost a vibrating sigh against her lips before nipping at her earlobe roughly. She squeaked but quickly nodded and I smiled to myself, burying my face in her hair. My cuffed hands slid down further until I felt the hem of her skirt and slowly began to pull it up. She gasped loudly, fists clutching at the front of my shirt and I sucked in her air greedily. _Now _we were going to get to the _good stuff._

My harlequin hadn't worn pantyhose today, and instead wore stockings, garter belts and all. I felt where the soft material fell away, replaced by warm, smooth skin and then once again into fabric — her panties. She was breathing hard now, shaking a little, and I wasn't sure if it was more nerves or excitement, but both choices absolutely _titillated_ me. My tongue continued flickering and swiping teasingly across her skin and with every lick she twitched just slightly on my lap and soon my hands were completely under her little black skirt. "J," She sighed peacefully, sounding completely and utterly pleased and I wondered what she would sound like when she came if she was already _this _hot for me…

My index finger just barely stroked the seat of her underwear and she jumped in my lap, whimpering just slightly and I laughed under my breath. Her cheeks burned red as she blushed and I quickly soothed her by pressing dozens of sweet kisses across her cheeks and neck. "_Sh, sh, sh… _Daddy's got you…" A soft moan.

When my finger slid across the hem of her panties, she shifted ever so slightly, making my entrance easier and soon I had her panties pulled to the side and my pointer finger was sliding across her slit. _Fuck. _My cock was finally coming to life in response to the _wetness _and _warmth _of her cunt and… I gritted my teeth, so badly wanting to feel her insides. I knew I couldn't hold back much longer, so to satisfy one tiny corner of my lust I pushed my finger up… and in…

Her moan was long and drawn out as my whole finger slid up to the hilt.

I chuckled again, my member hardening even more against our legs as she softly rocked back and forth on my slim digit. She was so tight around that _one little appendage_… "You have… _No _idea… How bad I've wanted to do this…" I hissed into her ear, my eyes closing. It disgusted and aroused me how good this felt and I all at once wanted to ravage her insides with my cock and destroy her outsides with my fists.

I just couldn't have my cake and eat it, too.

So on that note, very angry and drowning in lust, I started to pump my finger in and out of her, stroking her walls until I found that one spot that made her tense up and gasp. Burying my face in her breasts I fingered her harder, hitting that spot with every thrust of my wrist until she was bucking against me, breathing, "J… Oh, J," loudly into my ear, her breath _suffocatingly _hot and when she pulled me up to kiss her again, I stopped her just before our lips touched, my finger coming to a halt inside of her. "Mistah J," She begged, sweat gathering at her hairline. She looked so innocently wanton right there, like something straight out of a porno. It was driving me crazy.

Licking my lips, I said to her, my voice firm and low, "Finish it."

"What?" She asked, her eyebrows pulling low.

"For me, baby," I said softly and pulled my single finger from her pussy, which slid out with the softest of wet squelches. I released her from my hold and pushed her off, forcefully enough so that she knew I was serious, but not too rough so that she was afraid.

"You mean —"

"That's exactly what I mean," I whispered.

_**Well? What'd you guys think, now that we're getting to the juicy stuff?!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**February 3rd, 10:07 am.**_

_**Session Fourteen.**_

Harley had the most mischievous look when she walked into therapy. I smirked at her, cocky and inquisitive when she shut the door and leaned against it, flipping the lock — as per usual, these days. I shifted on the couch, lacing my hands together and narrowing my eyes. "_You _look like you've got _something _up your sleeve…" I purred to her, grinning.

"Very keen observation, Mistah J," She said and walked forward, setting down her briefcase and then straddling me. Her white lab coat was still on and she slipped a hand into her pocket, never once dropping eye contact with me. When she brought her hand back up, she smiled, biting her lip. A silver key glinted in the fluorescents. "Look what I found."

"Well, well, well… Seems like someone's been a naughty girl," I murmured and leaned in, licking her bottom lip teasingly. "Now _where… _Where did you get that?" I stared at the key in her hand lustfully, mouth almost watering. Freedom… So close, right in my doctor's hands. I dug my nails into my palms to keep myself from wrestling it from her hands.

"Let's just say there are ways to get what you want that _don't _involve explosives," She said, winking at me and then quickly stood off my lap, inserted the key into the cuffs at my feet and unlocked my ankles from the floor, tossing the cuffs a few feet away. _Now the wrists… _I licked my lips slowly, my tongue tracing my scars as she now slowly put the key into the ones at my wrists. Her blue eyes met mine, glinting with satisfaction and then….

_Click. _

The silver metal fell to my lap and my wrists remained loosely in the air. Harley stepped back as I began to move, standing up straight. I closed my eyes and stretched my arms above my head, groaning in contentment. I'd never been able to move freely in this room… It was strange but overly satisfying. Popping my neck, a wicked grin split up my face and a low chuckle rose in my throat. "Ooh. This is _nice…_ _Thank you, _Harley."

"Freedom looks good on you," She breathed.

"Oh, baby," I purred. "You have… No idea." I turned to look down at her, where she was sitting on the edge of the couch and I smiled at her darkly. She shivered softly at my look, her lips parting. "_Nervous?_" I asked, my tone high pitched and solicitous.

"No… Not really…" I grinned again and kneeled on the couch, crawling over her until she was forced to lean all the way back on the arm rest, my face inches from hers, eyes boring into her own. "J?" She whispered. _You've been on top for far too long, baby… My turn. _One hand roughly wrapped in the collar of her labcoat while the other went behind her head, wrenching her towards me. She gasped at the sudden contact and I used the opportunity to delve into her sweet mouth with my tongue, the serpentine appendage tasting her in earnest, finally able to take her how I please, to wrench her about and kiss her hard, bite or lick or hit or whatever I pleased. It suddenly felt as though I was breathing clean air, like I was up high in the clouds, the air pure, making me light headed and dizzy. Freedom was getting to me. _Movement. Control. _I needed this… I needed it bad.

Harley even _tasted _better when I was free.

Her dainty fists clenched the white material of my Arkham issued t-shirt, pulling me closer and I chuckled wildly against her mouth, my now loose and disconnected hands roaming almost mechanically over her body, with one hand squeezing her right breast through her shirt and the other still tangling in her hair. Intoxicated by the possibilities and adrenaline, I held her tighter and jerked her up from the couch, slamming her hard into the wall, abusing her mouth with mine and she groaned loudly, a lustful sound that had me growling into her mouth, pleased. I hadn't thought she would have the audacity, but soon I felt her hand sliding down to my Arkham issued pajama pants, manicured fingers grazing over the expanse of my pelvis until she felt where my cock was hardening and she gasped, squeezing it through the material.

I hated her in that moment.

I hated her for the feelings she aroused in me, the uncontrollable need to buck my hips into her hand. The horrible need to bury myself deep inside of her sweet little pussy, the same way she had done for me when she'd gotten herself off. I hated the fact that my cock ached with need, my head swimming, mouth watering, chest tightening… "Goddammit, Harley!" I roared, thrusting my hips hard into her stomach as I pushed her harder into the wall, holding her face in both my hands, crushing her mouth with my own. Gasps escaped her lips, breathless little whimpers that made my rage and my lust that much more powerful. It was as if she was dousing a fire with kerosene. _Stupid girl, letting a rabid beast out of his cage… _

_Though, who's complaining? _

She slid her hand up and down my shaft, squeezing it tightly to the point where it almost hurt and I groaned, my teeth clamping down on her lower lip and she squeaked loudly, her fist tightening ever further in response. "You're so big," She breathed when I released her mouth, both of us desperately needing air. As completely petty as it was, and as obvious as it was to me, I couldn't help but swell at the words, a small simper making it's way to my mouth. No, size didn't particularly matter… But if it did, I'd still be ahead in the game.

I leaned back just slightly to look at her, taking in the moment, licking my lips. Her bun was all but destroyed, wild and unruly, lips stained red and I could see the beginnings of a bruise on her bottom lip where I'd bitten her. A flashback came to my mind, of the first day I'd met her. _She was so put together. Too perfect, too controlled. I hated it. _And my smirk grew. Finally, I'd unravelled her and it only took two precious months! "What?" She breathed, seeing how I was staring at her so intently.

I blinked once and then was grabbing her by the bottom, kneading the flesh in my hands and said, "You've just made Daddy _real _happy today…" She couldn't hold back the small moan that happened in response to my words and I laughed. She loved that just as much as me! "Naughty baby," I purred into her ear before cruelly nipping it between my teeth.

"Are we… Are we doing this now?" She asked, resuming her soft ministrations on my cock and I licked my lips, looking down at her curiously.

"Are we?" I asked, my voice just as soft as hers. Her lips parted, not knowing how to answer and I chuckled. "Don't worry, sweetheart… I think I know a _special _time for us to… Commence the more, uh… _Physical side _of things."

Her eyes bugged and she said, "So you don't want to… _Do anything_?" She asked, which made me roll my eyes and grind her body hard into my groin.

"What do _you _think?"

_**Only a few more chapters guys! Don't forget to review, my loves, and tell me how you're liking it! **_

_**- Chokes**_


End file.
